Shadowed Omen
by NovaIce
Summary: Getting sent into a game world can be fun right? Not if your first meeting is running into someone and getting a blade to your throat for knowing his name. Rated Teen. -Completed. Sequel is Twisted Fate.-
1. Intro

**Intro**

"Hey Shawn, would it be all right to play Assassin's Creed on your 360?"

"Yeah, just be sure to switch to your account."

Just a typical day really, I am still in the beginning of Assassin's Creed and I knew that the game had information I was surely interested in. December 21st 2012 has always been an interesting date, and here we were, just in the year 2007, three more years to indicate if the rumors of the world going through cataclysm were true. My brother, tall around 6'3", Dark hair and dark blue eyes, walked over to the X-box 360, placing Assassin's Creed in, handed the controller over to me.

"I'm tired, just keep the volume on low, all right Alyssa?" His voice asked.

"That's fine, as long as I can hear what's going on with Altair." I respond, taking the controller from him.

I gave a quick look around the room I was in. It was really a guest house and we had realities visiting. that included my brother. I was only 17, my brother, 20. The guest house had a living room, bedroom, bathroom and kitchen. It was quite nice to be a guest house, but I wasn't really the type to brag. I was a typical High Middle class American Teenager that still had one more year before heading off to college. Shoulder Length highlighted blonde, dirty blonde hair with dark blue eyes and glasses. My height was an average 5'3". My only disadvantage was my right eye. I had poor eye sight in it since I was born, due to receiving too much oxygen being born three months early, so I dealt with my left eye, still trying to corroperate with my right. My life was a boring a typical gamer's life.

Spacing out for a moment, I sat on the arm of the foldout couch, getting comfortable. My brother was trying to sleep none the less. I was just glad that I was able to play Assassin's Creed. I admired Altair, but in a different way. I could never surpass any skills of his type really. I realized that I could only admire him to the point, but I could not find myself doing anything more. After all he's an assassin and my heart was already stolen by a thief. Focusing in, I logged in my name, continued through the memories of Altair in the Animus. So I started riding my black horse, remembering the glitch my brother had ran into with the horse. With a warm smile, I heard Altair's voice, demanding the horse to gallop. I was heading towards Damascus, seeing if I could wonder about the city. The Kingdom was huge, and I wished to explore, as Altair of course.

My eyes sinked to the screen, admiring the environment. The graphics were amazing and I knew that tremendous amount of effort was placed to make everything so realistic. What could I say really? The graphics have improved during my time. With a smile, Altair continued to gallop through to Damascus. Before I knew, everything around me dulled. Sounds... nothing was heard. My body felt insync. I had felt a lag within my own eyesight. I knew it was late, but I wasn't tired. I tried to speak, but I couldn't hear anything. The silence was starting to scare me. I tried calming myself down, saying it was nothing. Maybe I couldn't hear anything for a reason. I started panicking, realizing that I couldn't scream, talk, nothing. What concerned me is that I couldn't even hear myself breathe. I placed the X-box Controller on top of the game system, still trying to think of possibilities. An idea came to mind as I walked back over to the couch.

"Shawn!" I called, I thought even if I couldn't hear myself perhaps he could. "Hey, Shawn!" I called again.

There was no response. My head felt a rush. I was scared, but not to the point where it was anything close to serious. I planned on heading back through the room to the front door, thinking maybe I could some help one way or another. I instantly felt a weird sensation, as soon as I stepped through the door, reaching outside, I was in a trance. I finally heard something as if it was a brush of wind. With a relieving though, knowing that it was temporary, I relaxed.

"Murder! Assassin!" I heard voices that instantly caught my attention.

Thinking it came from the X-box, I turned around. I sallowed hard, I saw a blur of a white cloak, but I couldn't see clearly. I instantly knew what I was seeing, but I could only interperate my sense of touch. Something had grabbed on to me as I fell to the ground. So did whatever ran into me.

Letting my senses clear, I saw him. "Altair," My voice said with a frightened tone. "listen-"

Without a look or asking questions, Altair pulled me to my feet. He did how ever made a gesture to run. I felt dazed, but obeyed his orders. Altair was quite athletic for his day and age. I was young, but it was quite difficult to keep up with him. My thoughts clouded, I just couldn't think straight. One moment I couldn't hear anything and within seconds, here I was running in a city from the "righteous". Within seconds of taking myself to sprint, my heart felt as if though it would burst. Unable to breathe, I tripped upon my own feeting. I felt the rough sand scratch my face. I coughed for breath and I wished to raise to my feet.

Next I knew, I was stepped upon, unable to move. "Heathen! Least you be an accomplice of that assassin?" A voice demanded an answer.

My throat felt dry. "You don't under-"

Mere seconds passed, death cries filled the air as blood splattered about. Everything happened so quickly, I just covered myself as blood stained my clothes and skin. I then saw Altair, sitting on a black horse, having his sword drawn. I scrammbled to my feet as Altair pulled me up by my white, long sleeved shirt. He ordered his horse to gallop out of the city we were currently sub-siding in. I poorly adjusted myself to get arranged to the horse's movements before wishing to concentrate. Altair put his sword away, gaining full control of the reins soon after.

My consciousness was losing its will to take more than what was already happening. Altair didn't seem to bother to what just happened, it was his job. I was just involved. Being about his own business, the ride was a quiet one, rest assured that nothing was clear as they should have been. My chest tightened, I wanted to know if I was dreaming this, being so involved with the game of if this was actually real. It couldn't have been real. It all happened so quickly. I opened a door which led me to here. What could I presume? I opened a door to rather a new universe or something about my own imagination. With not knowing what was going to draw conclusions, I closed my eyes, hoping to awaken or realize my silly daydreaming. I needed some sort of proof. Something told me I was in a lucid dream, like often ones I would have.

"That's right... it's all just a really strange dream." I convinced myself.

A couple of minutes passed before Altair decided to speak for himself. "How do you know me?" Altair asked.

"I know very little of you." I admitted with a bit of shame. "I know you are but a Master Assassin stripped of your rank."

I instantly heard Altair's voice turn bitter. "How do you know of this? You are yet of a commoner."

"If I am a commoner, then why did you help me?" I snapped back.

The horse reared on Altair's command, I easily fell off. He quickly dismounted and drew his blade. "Then if you are not a commoner, you are rather my allie or enemy. Now explain yourself."

How could I? I had very little knowledge on the world and was still on my second mission exploring the city of Damascus. Now here I was within the Kingdom, seeking yet the cold end of the blade of the main character of the game. I saw my brother play side missions, but that's about all I could really say. I then remembered what Altair's Master said. Never to spill innocent blood. With that thought in mind, I wondered what to say.

Taking a short breath, reciting what was said. "Either way I am still innocent, you have no record of me. I have not caused any treason with your Creed."

"You have now." Altair sounded as if though he got pushed over the edge. "You will be speaking with my Master."

I had a split second to react. I pulled myself away from Altair's blade, struggling to my feet to run. I was feeling Altair reach for me, but I was able to avoid his grasp. Being too concentrated on his attempt to catch me, I didn't watch where I was stepping. Something crumbled beneath my feet. As the ground broke apart I fell. I couldn't react quick enough as a boulder hit my forehead. My body slid down the cliff onto the lake below. So many thoughts were having me take short breaths, I had began to lose more consciousness than I thought. I was feeling something warm drip off my forehead. I tried to lift my hand to my head, trying to see if it was water or something else. I was unable to concentrate. My last thought settled on such luck I had.


	2. Nothing to Seek

**Chapter 1 - Nothing to Seek**

"We do not know her. Why would you bring her to our order?"

"She knows my name, Master. Either way I want information from her. Her death will be decided by you since I am not sure of her rank. If I cou-"

"That's quite enough, Altair."

"V-voices?" I questioned myself. "I... I'm alive?"

I felt a major headache. My head throbbed and I just couldn't focus on my surroundings. I seemed to be laying on something soft. I felt cloth like material under my head. I was laying on what felt like cotton. I was trying to detrmain what I was really laying on. I was weak, trying to lift myself. I couldn't feel anything for a moment as I started to regather on current events. My luck was just peachy the way it was going. My breathing was slow and somewhat relaxed, but I knew it wouldn't be like that for long. I tempted to sit up, but it was taking longer than I realized. I was dizzy and I couldn't concentrate as well as I thought I should have.

"Look, I'm getting information and that's all."

My head turned towards whoever where talking. "Does anyone have any aspirin or Tylenol? Something to get rid of this damn headache?"

"What are those? What is this 'Tylenol' you speak of?" I heard one of the voices ask.

"Never mind that." I mumbled. "I don't feel like explaining right now."

"Explain what? You came upon us with talks of knowing Altair's name and our brotherhood. What treason do you have with the Templars?"

"Treason? Hardly." I respond annoyed. "I would never join a group of such... fanatics."

"Fanatics you say?"

"Nevermind..."

I gathered up my senses by this time. "If you don't mind, I'll be leaving now."

"I'm afraid you can't do that." A voice stated, stopping me from rising to my feet.

"I'm not supposed to be here. I'm supposed to be at home, playing Assassin's Creed on my brother's X-Box 360. So please, let me leave."

Silence was heard for a good while. I managed to clear my eyes, seeing that I was really talk with the wrong people about this. What I was thinking of saying that, yet I would never understand. I forced myself on my feet, moving someone out of the way.

"You have much to explain, my child."

"...You wouldn't believe me."

"Then that settles it, we have every right to end this here and now." I heard Altair remark with no hesitation.

"Altair, leave and continue about your business, I will speak with the child."

Altair shook his head in disagreement. "For all we know, she could be hiding who she really is."

"And you call yourself a Master Assassin?"

Altair sat upon the stone railing that was behind him. He didn't take the remark as seriously as I thought he would. Sarcasm is very different here I would suppose. So if I would go on a rampage of complaints it wouldn't matter because no one here would understand. Altair's Master made yet another gesture to have Altair leave. Altair obeyed, free falling and landing on the first floor beneath him. My attention turned once again towards Altair's Master. By the look in his eyes, I could tell he would be ready to handle any situation. His look also indicated that I would be dead if were to kill him, which I wouldn't.

We had said nothing for quite sometime. So I scanned my eyes around the main area of the Creed. The place had been more amazing that in the game itself. Flags of their Creed and stone that look more recent if we were to polish anything up really. I liked how nothing looked old, it was more up to date than I could hope for. Everything within the area looked so flawless. I started looking at the variety of books. How much information they really have possessed. Much like a similar group they have reminded me of another game.

"You seem to be in awe of this place. My guess is that you don't really know anything. Am I correct?"

"Well, yeah. I mean I have always seen this place in a third prospective, just not so in detail."

"In a third prospective?" the Master had wondered. "You seem to be different than anyone or any woman than we could ever know."

"I grow up in a different time. All you are based on historical events. If I start to explain, I don't know if you would really believe me."

"What you are trying to say is that you are not of this Land or Time? How is that physically possible?"

"There's much I wish to tell you, but I don't know where to start."

"Start on what you live by and your way of life." The Master responded, wishing for me to take it slow as much as it was confusing. "Your information will be recorded in the meanwhile."

I explained about my world, very little or much of what I knew and what I grew up with. I also told him of what has been discovered and my views on what my lifestyle was like. I didn't really talk about my brother that often, even if he did let me play the game, it didn't seem of great import even if I told him about the purpose. I also explained my views of games and how I always thought that it was also another world, another area. I was taking my time though, understanding that much of it was quite hard to go into detail.

"So here I am, wondering how I magically appeared here."

The Master approached me, cautious that he was, he examined me. "Tell me your name and birthday."

"Alyssa, my birthday isn't until May 23rd."

"What year did you say you were born in?"

"1990, Master." I had caught my respect for him.

"Much chaos has happened in your world. Your tales are intriguing. Tell me more when you can, but for now, I suggest you change your clothes and blend in with us. We must teach you what we know."

"Are you suggesting I join your ranks?" I ask, I didn't know if I was happy or confused. I more defiantly felt my heart sink. "How would I be worthy of your ranks?"

"You should not leave the Creed until we can make your clothes in the meantime. If you are to continue the way you look now, many would think you're disrespectful. I suggest this because you would be hung than to be understood. What would you consider, is your choice."

"I'll stay then, Master. I promise you that I will not be in your way."

"If you need anything, let me know. Feel free to wonder about the grounds, but do not travel into the village, many people would be quite confused."

"As you wish." I remarked with respect. "I thank you more than ever to be understanding and ever sparely for not taking my life."

"Off you now child, I suggest that you are to be gathering your thoughts. Fresh air would serve you well."

"Thank you."

I was taking every step with care, I still admired how everything looked. My hands skimmed down the stone rails, feeling how smooth the stone was carved. I smiled, hopping on top of it, I thought of just doing Altair's trick just once. Crouching down, I scurried along the railing slowly, then hopping down to the main stairway. I wanted to clear my mind of what just happened as if it was a complete misunderstanding. I wished to figure many things out, hoping that I would be able to understand how or why I was sent here. I gazed upon the many assassins within the Creed as I passed them while heading outside. It was just as strange for them as it was for me. Only two truly knew where I came from, so I needed to keep low.

I took a breath of fresh air quickly noticing the difference. I took yet another long deep breath with questioning feeling. The air was much cleaner, yet I have never realized how much I was starting to appreciate how the way things were now. I felt a strange feeling of happiness as I smiled, I was able to think now. Worries didn't quite come to me. All I really appreciated that I wasn't going to die. My focuses on returning home now seemed the least of my worries. All my mind was settling in on was seeking a place I belonged and to relax. What was I to do? I had no leads of where to start really.

As I continued to wonder around, I focused on the training area. There were many people watching a sword fight in the sparring area. Figuring I had not want to have more people of the Creed question who I was, I sat upon a nearby crate, listening to what the instructor was teaching. I was once again was placed in a trance. What would I do for the time being. I knew that I needed to gather my thoughts, but I wished to take everything slowly. I wanted to know more really about Assassin's Creed, so I was now figuring that I could use this time to explain my interests.

"Let the blade be a natural extinction of your body." I heard the instructor demand.

"Because if the blade is not a natural part of your body, you have a chance of the tables turning." I mumbled to myself.

I placed my hand on my forehead, trying to see if there was something still there. I rubbed my forehead, feeling something soft. I peeled the material off, feeling the raw skin where there seemed to be a cut. By this time, I felt dry blood and the wound didn't seem to be there. That moment seemed to had me feel relieved that I wouldn't have to worry about that. What caught my attention was the cloth that had been placed on my head. It looked to be torn, but it was white, reflecting off my dry blood. The cloth was a perhaps a remnant of Altair's Cloak, then what could I really assume? Why would Altair help me if him and the Creed show very little interest in helping me?

"What did you say?" I heard a voice asking me while I broke my recent concentration. "About the blade?"

I shook my head. "Nothing important, I just know from visual that you should never rush yourself."

"Your knowledge would be a great help."

Lifting my head, I noticed it was an experienced assassin speaking with me. "I just learned differently, that's all."

"How old are you?"

"Younger than you." I said briskly.

"You have quite some tounge," The assassin laughs, "you could have it cut out."

"Eventually you and many others don't take sarcasm well."

"I just learned differently, that's all." The assassin quoted me. "Tell me then, who were you raised by? You are not of our group and yet you do not wear what our people or what others wear around here."

"It's a long story." I said with an embrassing tone. "It's best off that I don't tell you."

"Is that right? Well Master Sinan told me very little, but asked for me to watch over you."

"Master Sinan?"

"The one you just spoke to."

"Can you tell me your name then, or are you not allowed?"

"My name is Faysal."

"I just don't get it really. Why I need to be watched."

"You are not allowed to leave the Creed. Even I do not know the reason, but I don't tend to question."

"Thank you Faysal. I will seek you if I need anything."

"Very good, then if you don't mind, I have something to attend to."

"See you around then."

I watched Faysal leave without looking back at me. I was starting to grow suspicious on what Sinan told him, but then again what was secret around here. Only many would truly know where I came from. I figured that it was about time to get used to what would happen.

I once again raised to my feet, continuing to wonder about, familiarizing myself with the Compound. I figured this since I could do this and read. Perhaps I could write, record. I knew that someone would want to believe me somehow. I continued walking, minding my own business, knowing that I was not to be involved. Even if I was restricted to really going anywhere, didn't mean I couldn't have fun. I climbed the stone tower that was now straight ahead in my view. I knew that it was the same area where Altair and his friends jumped to save the Creed. The whole 'jump to God' kind of concerned me really. I knew that I wasn't much for heights. That was technically my only fear. With that regardless, I headed up the ladders and over to where Altair jumped.

I looked upon the ancient history I would never see again, knowing that all this was fading in my era. I decided to sit down at the edge of the wood plank, letting my legs hang. The horizon had me think. The sun was just about to set, making the sky emboss upon the clouds, having it be quite a wonderful sight. I sighed, knowing that somewhere somehow that someone was now figuring out I was nowhere to be found. The thought was disturbing as it was unsettling. As much as I loved being here in the Kingdom, with the Creed, I knew little, if not at all. I put my right hand over my face, covering my glasses. I closed my eyes, wishing to calm down at least. So much had happened. But the problem was that I knew that I belonged nowhere. What could I truly seek in this world?

I couldn't answer even myself. I was confused and no one understood me here. For the first time in a while, I was hearing myself think. I was then calming myself, taking several deep breaths. I was at least able to do something relaxing after a good while.

"Beautiful is it not?"

I turned my body quarter way, seeing Altair. I hid my shame under my face. I curled up my legs, not making eye contact or even wishing to respond. I felt heartache, knowing that I had no one by my side. I felt out of place.

"Master Sinan told me your name and said that you were trust worthy." Altair changed the subject. "Don't think of anything absurd. You may be hanging at the end of a rope the next time you get involved in something like that again."

"I never wanted any of this. All I want is to..." I couldn't finish my sentence. I was starting to get chocked up.

"Find your way again?" Altair asked.

"Yeah." I responded. "But I know I need to find something of use."

"That will take time. Just try your best to figure everything out. Tell me everything once you can. This may sound strange, but I will be will to listen."

"Hey, wait." I said, gathering my emotions. I had just remembered what I had in my right hand. "Here - I know with some work, your cloak can be repaired."

I handed his piece of cloth back. He reached for it with his left hand. My eyes settled upon the missing ring finger. Like every game character, there was always something wrong or missing or a necessary sacrifice. Altair observed how I looked down at his hand. Concern and pain entered through my eyes, making it clear that I had a remorse for him.

"Thank you, Alyssa."

"You're welcome." I said back respectfully.

"So what will you do?" Altair questioned. "You have a plan, do you not?"

"Not at the moment." I admitted.

"Come on, follow me."

Altair led me down to the main grounds and passed an area which seemed unfamiliar to me. I knew that this would be at least a little different that what I remember seeing in the game. I was soon lead to what indicated itself as living quarters. Many rooms were occupied as sounds of voices echoed through the halls. Many other ranks of assassins passed us by as we were walking, making me turn while walking. It was as if I was walking through a maze. The area did however reflect off how it was built. The stone was smoothed and somehow protected with its evidence that much work was placed. The emblem of their Creed once again was engraved into walls and flags, making the walls not look so bare. My eyes continued to scan as I followed Altair through halls and corridors.

We finally arrived, being lead to a short hallway and into a magnificent room. The room itself was big enough to fit more than a couple people really. There was a nice bed and well over average sized windows and pieces of furniture. The room looked more modern for their time, it was quite impressive. Altair loosened a few straps that was holding together his equipment, setting the items on the nightstand beside him. I was put yet in another state of amazement. I wasn't expecting Altair to have such a decent room really.

"You act as if though you haven't seen anything around here in the Creed. Where did you come from anyway? You don't dress like our people nor the commoners."

"Let me explain everything to you, just promise me that you won't get upset or start judging me because of what I know or say." I purposed.

"You may be trusted by our Master and know much more than we can imagine. You have my word as a promise." Altair said with confidence.

"This will change your views as you know it now." I spoke, starting to explain.

Time was slipping away, I noticed that Altair was silent the whole time. I was feeling myself relax and getting more into detail than what I said to Sinan. I knew that sooner or later that the truth was something to be said eventually. I was hoping that everything would be all right and it would repair itself. There was just a gap and it would need to be repaired manually. All I hoped for now was to be accepted, not just to be a part of something, but the thought of knowing. Everyone knew that the worst feeling was being out of place. I was feeling awkward with a sense that I was not to be easily judged or trusted. By the least I was relieved to know someone would listen, even if they were a Master Assassin.


	3. Misplaced

**Chapter 2 - Misplaced**

"You summoned for me Master Al Mualim?"

"Yes Altair, the girl, I just received word."

"Master." Altair said with respect.

"Watch your tounge, I have heard that she is not of this place. Not even of the Templars." Al Mualim continued. "Why have you brought her here?"

Altair didn't answer. Alyssa asked of him to keep certain things kept secret.

"You do not know if she is lying!"

"Alyssa, Master."

"What?"

"Alyssa's her name, and she's not lying. She has proof of where she was sent from."

"What proof is that?"

"This." Altair said, taking an orb out from his hand. It was a brilliant black color. "Alyssa said she keeps it with her all the time because a friend gave it to her. She also had a pouch on her, containing items."

"You pickpocketed her?" Al Mualim asked with an interested tone.

"Things that say her name. Alyssa Mae Boettcher, a picture on a piece of plastic that says what school she attends, and what seems to be currency for her. We have no record of these."

Altair had placed the School ID, Credit Card and Money on the table. Al Mualim examined the items carefully. Picking each item up, he scanned them with his good eye. He seemed to be quite surprised. Altair handed him the orb next. It was a black cat's eye, carved perfectly into an orb.

"Tell me more of the girl." Al Mualim demanded as he grabbed for the black orb.

"She has told me many things that are beyond anything believable." Altair answered.

"What is that, then?"

"Alyssa said that technology has advanced, but fears of what will happen soon. She also spoke of us being made up, but based on historical events." Altair explains. "She thinks differently now that this has happened. I can see she is eager to learn anything. But..."

"Yes, Altair?"

"There's one thing that caught my attention and what she said." Altair shook his head. "She is not religious and yet she believes in other worlds such as this one and an area called the Astral Plane."

Al Mualim continued to examine the items. "You should keep her here until we can find out what's going on."

"Master Sinan demanded that and to have everything recorded. There is also a brother watching over her, Faysal."

"No good, you should Altair."

"Alyssa is the least of my worries right now." Altair quickly responds. "I have other means to attend to."

"The girl is your responsibility! You have brought her here, it is by fault that you may have compromised the brotherhood!"

"What else do you want me to do?"

"Begone and inform Faysal that he is not to be watching over the girl, you are."

"As you wish, Master." Altair said, gathering the items and leaving.

"And Altair, Sinan said that she is to wear one of our robes. I also heard that blood has stained her, we will give her what is needed. You should -again- make sure she does not find a way out of Masayf."

"Of course, Master."

**I was startled as Altair walked back in his room. **I was sitting on the floor, leaning up against the wall next to the door, bound to fall asleep at any moment. I observed Altair as he slowly walked over to his bed. I knew immediately what was on his mind, the fact of me being here. He looked over at me as I continued to watch in tense silence. Altair then handed my items back. My credit card, five dollar bill, School ID and my friend's sixty dollar gift to me.

"Thanks, I was getting worried." I mumbled.

"You knew?"

"Trust me, I know a master thief, but I knew what you had to do. I have had feeling that it was to prove something."

"I see."

"I'm sorry..." I blurted out. "I'm sorry for getting you involved in such nonsense, I never wished to get involved in such a thing."

"Tell me Alyssa, what got you interested in my "video game"?"

"The main reason is that I thought you were an interesting character. I have a great interest in your time. It only lasted for so long before many things started to arise."

"What's your reason for being interested in the Creed?"

"I didn't know much till my brother let me play the game."

"So you didn't even know me?"

"I'm sorry."

Altair shook his head, dragging himself over to his bed, now relaxing. I felt unable to concentrate any longer. I had a long day and I only wished to sleep at this point. I was once again losing grip on reality. After a while, I started crying, not caring what to think at this point. Silent tears, cold and slow ran down my face. I clenched my right fist, wishing to stop. I just couldn't control my emotions, it's been a long time since I cried anyway. I swallowed hard, realizing that I couldn't change anything that just happened. I placed my left arm over my body as I took off my glasses and hiding my face with my right hand. I was confused. So much to the point where I couldn't understand why I was even crying.

I suddenly felt a hand brush against my face, whipping my tears. I just remembered that Altair was there, I looked up at him, not knowing what to say. I would never see this side to him ever. Altair sat next to me, not saying anything. I felt my chest ache, even my heart clinch. I was at least grateful to have someone like Altair to sit next to me. I whipped my tears, catching my breath, feeling more embarrassed then before. I turned my head towards Altair as my eyes dried out. He took a long, slow breath. It was as if he saw my pain, understood, but didn't really care.

"You shouldn't let it get to you." Altair says. "You should be lucky enough no one has hanged you for what happened."

"Altair, I know, I am grateful." I respond back. "What bothers me is my family. I want to be home. I never thought something fun would turn out to be this serious."

"Just try and rest now, we'll talk about this later." Altair suggests, walking back over to his bed. "You're not planning on sleeping there all night, are you?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, you being..."

"That should be the least of your worries."

"If you insist." I said with an awkward tone.

I scrammed to my feet, crawling over to the bed. Before I knew, I was out, now resting within a soft feather bed. It actually felt better than my bed at home. My head had barred in the pillow and I realized I wasn't going to move.

**Altair watched Alyssa as she finally passed out once more. **Altair took off his bodysuit, stretching to crack his back. He then folded his robe, placing it on one of his nightstands. Altair glanced over at Alyssa, seeing that she didn't have any strength left at all to move as his boots were peeled off. He scratched his head, walking over to the other side of the bed, once again relaxing, hoping to fall asleep. Empty, dark thoughts entered his mind as he closed his eyes. He instantly fell asleep, seeing that there was nothing else to do, but to relax.

Images soon came, dreaming that he was, it felt real. Altair felt himself standing in a white area. Looking around, his eyes caught Alyssa messing with something, it looked to be a dagger. It looked more to be quite old, lost through better days. The dirty yellow handle was of a chinese dragon while the hilt was of two eagles. The blade looked as if though it was still in a good condition. What did look old was the paint on the blade. It was a painting of an eagle with a long tail and another chinese dragon. Altair soon noticed the sheath, dirty yellow gold with reflectors of blue green made brakes within the metal. On the top there was a picture of a lion's head and just below it the lion itself.

Alyssa was skimming the blade carefully as the sound of the blade echoed softly. She then took it, resheathing the blade back in place. Alyssa kept her head down, wondering through the white abyss. Her feet echoed with each step as if to be in a cave. Altair observed her at a distance, trying not to alert that he was around. He instantly felt as though he was treading through a wrong area. Altair couldn't stop feeling a bitter sadness that entered his heart without warning. Something in his heart was telling him to stay put while curiosity was starting to get the best of him. He ignored his feelings, pushing on.

"You feel that...?" A voice echoes waiting an answer. "Something isn't right, something doesn't belong."

"What are you saying?" Altair asks back, wishing to know more.

Alyssa stopped walking, slowly turning towards Altair. She spread out her arms, making an illusion of what appeared to be wings. There was a sad look in her eyes. Alyssa then let herself free fall backwards. Altair glanced twice, knowing it was a dream, just so strangely unbelievable. He took a few steps foreword, then turned around as Alyssa reappeared.

"Just a dream, remember that." Alyssa repeats. "Truth is, I wish to be free, but then again who doesn't..."

"What are you trying to say?"

"What I'm trying to say is that I've been blessed to travel your world, and yet unable to spread my wings."

"You'll get your chance." Altair says. "Just give Al Mualim some time to trust you."

"It's not just that." Alyssa interrupts. "At the same time I know something doesn't belong, I believe that it's me."

Altair couldn't respond, knowing he didn't know her at all. Blinking a few times, his fingers began to feel numb. He eyes swiftly moved from side to side. The area started to melt away. Alyssa was slowly striding towards him. She wasn't scared at all, it was as if this already happened to her before.

"What's going on?" Altair asks.

"It's time to wake up." Alyssa says. "As for me too, but I must depart. I am sorry my friend."

**Altair woke up with a jolt, quickly sitting up. **He dropped his arms, reminding himself to relax. Things were to soon change, looking to his right, Alyssa wasn't there. Throwing the blankets aside, Altair scrambled through the dark room, hoping to find something. There was still no sight of Alyssa anywhere. Right then, he knew that Al Mualim wouldn't be pleased to hear that Alyssa escaped.

"Relax Altair, I'm still here."

Altair sat back on his bed, not knowing how to put his words. He then remembered what just happened. So many questions rushed through his mind. If he was dreaming, would Alyssa know as well? Alyssa settled her eyes over at him, seeing the confusion in his eyes. She didn't wish to ask, seeming to enjoy the silence around her. Altair laid back down, now starting to fall back asleep. His thoughts were once again fading away into nothing. Alyssa joined him once more, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"So when do you think I can leave to explore the kingdom?"

"Not for a while. We still need to make your clothes."

Alyssa sank back into the bed, still facing away from Altair. "Maybe I can do some research here to figure out how I was sent here."

"Perhaps."

"Sorry, I know you're not the talkative type around me or anyone similar to me really."

"You are the only person I know that has been sent here from another world, another place rather than this one."

"I know, but I meant by talking too much."

"Don't worry about that, besides, I could care less at the moment."

Alyssa took a deep breath, relaxing. "You're right. Anyway, we should probably get some rest for tomorrow."

"Fine with me." Altair was already dozing off.

"Good Night, Altair." Alyssa said with a final thought and falling asleep within mere seconds.

Altair closed his eyes again, relaxing. What made him think now of how he was going to handle the situation. All Alyssa was mainly doing was apologizing, he needed to accept that, but what got him was that she mainly wanted to have him accept her. Altair saw that, but with a last image of Alyssa's sad look reflecting in his eyes, he sighed, falling into a deep sleep.


	4. Undecided

**Chapter 3 - Undecided**

Altair awoke to finding Alyssa gone once again. Looking around, she wasn't in his room. He wondered out his room, scoping around for her, trying to guess where she was. Al Mualim came into view, approaching Altair. There was more than a look to give an indication that something was happening.

"If you are trying to find the child, she's looking at swords with some sort of interest."

"Thank you, Master."

"I spoke with her, Altair. She has great an interesting way of talking."

"I will be seeing her shortly."

"Very well, Altair. Remember, don't let her slip away."

**I had continued to browse the small collection of swords. **Many had eagles carved into the hilt, catching my attention. One in a silver sheath caught my attention almost immediately. I picked it up carefully, examining the sword more closely. The sheath itself was smooth, making it an interesting finish.

"Go ahead and try it out if you wish." The seller said to me.

I turned my head. "Am I allowed?" I question.

The man nodded. "You look to know what you're doing."

I knew very little about swords really, but I knew enough about them. The closest thing I had to qualifying as a weapon was a dagger at home, hidden quite well. I placed my hand over the silver handle, drawing the sword out of its sheath. The blade was made perfectly. The metal was wielded into a fine texture, making it look like an average blade to balance with. I lifted the sword, continuing to scan my eyes on the blade. The sun reflected off the blade, making it shine magnificently. I slowly and gingerly pressed my left thumb over the blade, now feeling that it was already sharpened. Dropping the blade to my side, I weighed to see if holding a sword change anything. It seemed to be a little, but not as much as I expected.

With all the basics out of the way, I put the sword in my view, putting myself in a stance to be able to practice. With that in mind, I started to swing the sword lightly, seeing if I could get used to it or not. I began to swing the sword faster as I was able to get the feel of the blade. I slowly practiced moving my feet, knowing that no target was always stationary. I strafed left and right, imagining a person spar with me. With a quick smirk, I swung the sword left, right and put it on my back. I gave a slight nod, placing the sword within the ground with force.

"For your age, you seem to know a lot more than expected."

"How much for the sword?" I asked.

"You know what, you seem to be an interesting character. Put that sword to good use, tell me of your progress and I'll let you have it."

"Thank you." I said, reseathing the sword. "But, there must be something I can repay you with."

"Not at all, I can tell that you are gifted, even if the sword appears to be your first weapon, miss."

I gave a surprised look as the trader was walking away. I placed the sword by my side, having it connect to my jeans. I gave a smile towards the man as he glanced back at me before leaving. With a wave, the man continued on his journey.

I headed back in the direction where the tower laid. Many stared as I went about my own business. Something soon changed my mood as I approached the main pathway. I had a feeling something was watching me. I wanted to remind myself it was normal, knowing that I was in a village of assassins, but the feeling I had was different. It felt uneasy for me to know that something was ready to pounce me at any second. As I turned my head, I felt a burning feeling. I was feeling it mainly in the back of me. My spine felt as if though it were to snap. Feeling the pain had me drop to my knees. I just couldn't focus for long. I decided to take a breath, forcing myself to my feet again, pushing ahead.

"You seem to be a troublesome one. You don't like staying in one place too long."

I saw Altair, shaking my head. "Not really, I just don't wish to be treated like some prisoner."

"Say what you may, but you're not going anywhere." Altair reminded me. "I see you got yourself a blade. Do you know how to handle a sword?"

"Not as much as you'd guess. I have a dagger, but I've only taught myself how to do basics."

Altair gave a face, as if I said something that was of some interest. "Really, well, we have instructors here that can teach you if you wish."

"How come -you- can't train me?" I immediately question.

"Al Mualim needs to speak to with you." Altair changed the subject. "As you know, I spoke about you. He wishes to see you about many things."

"All right, if that is what he wishes."

"Come on then, would be best not to waste time."

The walk up to the tower was a long and boring one. Altair the whole time was keeping a close eye on me. I was still scoping around a bit, examining the area. The stairs were growing quite repetitive after knowing that I could have just ran. What could I do? I had no decision of my own at this point. My eyes soon met Al Mualim, he observed me out of the corner of eyes as if he knew something more than anyone else here in the Creed.

"You may leave Altair." Al Mualim permits.

"Master." Altair says, bowing and soon departing without looking back.

"Don't worry my child, Altair told me of who you are."

"I'm not surprised, you are the Headmaster or Leader of the Creed." I say, not making anymore eye contact with him.

"The items in which you possess are not of our world. Altair explained much of you. Tell me, how did you get sent here, you can trust me not to tell anyone."

I glanced over at Al Mualim, seeing his role in Assassin's Creed. From what I could tell, he was trustworthy. I explained about my world the same way I told Altair. Even about the video game and historical events. I didn't know how to put my words, but I could see that Al Mualim was trying his best to understand. It seemed a bit to complicated and I wished to start explaining the history in which how everything was invented, but I wouldn't think anyone here would have interest unless they wanted to predict about the future.

"Your voice sounds worrisome, but I can tell that you wish to travel this place. Alas, I am sorry to say you are not allowed to travel."

"Why, I must know!" I demanded with an upset voice.

"We must acquire information, we have books you can write in."

**Altair headed back in the direction of Damascus. **His thoughts settled upon how Alyssa was sent here. He galloped through the Kingdom, scoping out the area. It took some time over all to arrive in the same area in which he ran into Alyssa. Placing his hands together and being aware of his surroundings. Many were about their own business. His mind was replaying the whole scene. From running to having her appear out of nowhere. It made him wonder about possibilities. It was still hard for him to understand.

While he was looking around, something caught his attention. A familiar object caught his eyes. Altair headed towards a weapon stand, seeing the object come more into view. He grew surprised it was the same dagger he saw Alyssa wielding in his dream. Shaking his head, he paid attention as the merchant turned his back before swiping the dagger. Examining more closely, Altair slipped away before suspicion would arise. He climbed on to a nearby rooftop, then skimmed the dagger in which he took. It looked exactly what he saw, the sheath and even the hilt. The blade itself had wonderful artwork of the eagle and the dragon, still faded out, but was visible.

Something then came to mind, he would need to bring this back. Mainly to question Alyssa, but it would be complicated. Altair once again headed toward Mayasf, galloping through the desert. But as soon as he arrive, quickly sprinting through Mayasf and into the common grounds in the Compound, many assassins approached him.

"Altair, Al Mualim wishes to speak with you."

Without hesitation, Altair quickly arrived before Al Mualim's presence. Al Mualim glanced over at Altair as the dagger was quickly hidden from sight.

"Altair, the girl."

"What about her master?"

"She has escaped. Once I allowed her to head to the training grounds, she disappeared without a trace."

Right then, two assassin ran up the stairs, out of breath and tried to speak.

"What news do you bring me?"

"Master, there is no trace of her in Mayasf."

"Find her at once!"

**I ran, it was the only think I could really do. **I now had a chance to have a real break for it. At times I suspected that I would trip at any given moment, but I was able to pick myself up. My heart was pounding with adrenaline, having me get to where ever I planned and succeed. I was scared confused even unable to understand where I would even head by this time. Nothing was making sense at this point, I just wanted to be alone. Something had stopped me, it was a cliff, I had stopped running, feeling my chest about to burst, gasping for air. I took a quick look over the edge, realizing that I would be able to make the jump. I just had one major problem, and that was heights.

Over thinking, I didn't give it much time, I wished to run, escape. I didn't want to think of my fear at this moment. I would rather be free than forced against my will to stay somewhere. I started to test my own faith. Even if I hated religion, I was more of taking risks if necessary. I took a deep breath, backed up to a good distance, ran towards the edge and jumped. I felt the wind brush pass my senses as my eyes blurred. I had landed what seemed to be a long moment later. My legs collapsed in, but I gathered myself, trying to run. My heart was racing faster with every step, only hoping that I would just get out.

My attention soon came about a horse, I knew right then I would be able to have more of a chance. I quickly hopped on the horse, ordering it to gallop. It obeyed me, quickly galloping passed many people who were unaware of my presence. I was breathing hard, wishing I hadn't did what just happened. Either way I was now running. I wanted anything to be free. I headed once again towards Damascus, knowing that it was were I came from, I had figured I would possibly get a lead of how I got here. The ride seemed to drag on, but I was soon in Damascus, seeing that I was let in the city, looked upon with suspicion.

I slowed down the horse to a walk, watching where I was heading. Many people looked upon me strangely, noticing that no one knew me here. I had suddenly felt a sharp pain. I felt something cold starting to drip down my back, I had suddenly fell, unknown to what was happening. The last I saw was a blurred figure standing over me.


	5. That Which Twists

**Author's Note: Sorry everyone, I know many have been waiting for this, but I am on the road to graduating High School and I am finally 18! I've finally got some free time, so... here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 4 - That Which Twists**

I had felt as though I had gotten hit, and VERY hard. My blood began to boil as confusion started to set in. But as I recovered consciousness, I noticed that I was limited to movements. I also felt something tight around my wrists, as if I were to escape, which was on my mind now. My eyes focused on what was around my wrists, it was metal fried deeply into my skin. I saw my own wrists seep with pain. My eyes widened with that realization. As I turned my head, I saw a strange face. Frightened, I flinched.

"You have an association with assassins." The man spat at my face without knowing. "My name is Talal, I understand that there is a bounty on your head. Interested, I had one of my men head for Damascus to retrieve you."

"What do you want?" I questioned. "Surely you can not understand this heresy in which you are doing to me and..." I looked around, seeing many others, quickly changing my train of thought. "What kind of person are you?"

"A slave trader, you will not need to worry about anything else besides your own fate. I'll find someone "suitable" for you."

I see Talal walk away, making a gesture for a person hanging around to leave. I struggled, realizing that no matter how hard I tried, the pain in my wrists got only worse the more I moved. My head dropped, looking what was beneath me. There was yet another person, there had to be.

"Hey." I called down to the darkness below me.

"Ahh, yet another joins us, but you have yet different attire." The voice calls up. "So you too are to prepare for the journey."

"Journey? What "journey"?" I question back.

There was a soft silence, but the voice spoke once again. "Those who are not taken, go on a "journey" that which I do not know and I do not wish to find out."

"Quiet, no one is to talk." A voice interrupts.

I turn my head, seeing what seemed to be a guard pass by. I glanced at him, not making complete eye contact, but got a good look at him. He looked at me, then cupping his hand under my chin, bringing my face into view. Examining my eyes and face, the man gave a bit of a chuckle.

"You must be the new comer. I never got the full explanation to why Talal captured you, I only got a brief explanation. But someone like you to work for assassins..."

"Someone like me? What are you trying to point out?"

I was slapped. "You have quite a mouth on you." The man snapped.

He had soon left, not saying another word. My cheek burned, I wished to rub my cheek, but couldn't. As I burned, I had also burned on the inside. I struggled more, so ever more determined to get out of the god forsaken hell hole. I had felt as though my wrists were going to break, but I didn't care. The pain was already unbearable. Rather my wounds would stop bleeding from the pressure or I would pass out by blood loss. Regardless, I was quickly running out of time. I needed to get a key or a pick or anything really.

"You're frightened, but there isn't good reason why you should fight. Talal will only make it worse for you."

"I don't care!" I scream. "I WANT OUT!"

Pulling against the metal, I was feeling my skin twist under my wrists. I was digging deep, making the wounds deeper. I had pulled harder, knowing that I wasn't going to give up the fight. I had all changed as I felt my bones squeeze tightly under pressure, but then as I yanked, I felt my left wrist break. I gasped in pain, feeling the bone break. I limped, letting my body hang. My mind was screaming to keep trying, knowing that I wouldn't give up this easily. I was much determined to keep trying, so taking another deep breath, I pulled. I pulled harder than before, ignoring any pain in my body.

I screamed with the given ounce that was left with my strength. I gave yet one last pull, capable of having my feet push up against the concrete wall behind me. I quickly pushed off the wall with my might. I had finally felt my skin slide just a bit. It gave reassurance in my mind as if to tell me to keep going. I gave another hard push with my legs, feeling my left wrist loosen up, then slipping out. With a sigh of relief, I made yet an attempt to see if I could get my other arm free.

I took a deep breath, subsiding the major pain that was now throbbing through my entire body. Anger reflected within my emotions, screaming at me that the bastard would pay. Taking in frustrated and angered breaths, I pulled more and more. I couldn't believe it at the moment. I moved my fingers that still had feeling and just kept struggling. It had let lose just a little as I pulled and pushed. I knew I had enough determination to not die or be traded off, so I kept trying. So with a final attempt, I feel my right wrist slip as my fingers hit the metal. I fall on the metal ground that was under my feet.

"You should leave before you are caught." The voice from below says. "Be weary of your actions."

"I will." I gasp with pain. "Don't worry."

I raise to my feet, scavenging around the area, I had found a sword, I still took it, knowing it would be still of some use. I also came across a small knife, knowing that this would be of better use. I slid the sword in between me and my belt. At least I still had in contact of what I had and not have anything at all. I gave a look around to see if I could find anything else, but my senses just about caused me to gag. I flinched. A dead body, put in the same position I was in, was hanging there lifeless. The poor soul was dead, stuck there to rot. My eyes widened with terror.

Something changed my thoughts as I saw movement in the corner of my eye, I panicked. I had then saw that it was a slave next to the dead body, still alive. I walked up to him, not saying anything at first, unaware what he would speak.

"You... got out, God must be with you."

I saw him, he had been whipped, even choked. I felt remorse for the man, unknown what to really say. I matched my eyes with his and gave a worried look. I didn't know what to do.

"Death comes quickly for me."

"No-" I interrupted. "-it's not. Let me help you."

I looked around for any type of tool. My eyes focused on a double sided axe. I took it within my own hands, knowing that I could break him free. I tried my best to spring a solid hit. As a result, I hit the metal, making a mark.

"Miss, please, you don't have to do this. Just listen to what I have to say."

I had placed the axe to the wall beside me. "What is it?"

"God will aid those who are doing the right thing. Understand the path he is giving you and e-emrac..."

The man gave a final breath. I slumped to the ground, not knowing what to do. I raised to my feet quickly after and ran. I found my way quickly through the exit, surprised to see it uncovered. I was getting more and more concerned about getting caught. I had quick access to the roof as I scaled a ladder. One foot after another, I grew faster. I sprinted, more than desperate to get away.

I was feeling hurt, finally starting to cry my pain. I wanted away, so I just kept running. But yet as a sigh of relief, my eyes settled upon a fimilar symbol after running for what felt like hours. My eyes gazed upon the Creed symbol. I swung my body do there the best I could, but I came to a hard landing then soon after. I struggled through the doorway, setting my eyes upon the Bureau Leader, Malik Al-Sayf.

"Yes, can I help-" Malik's voice cut off, seeing me. The blood, my skin, everything.

"Talal... I was captured by Talal. That bastard will pay." I speak, not even introducing myself.

Malik gave me a blank stare. "Who are you?"

"My name is Alyssa, but don't worry-"

"Alyssa? Yes I know of you, Al Mualim sent me a letter of you."

I started to cry even more, tears streamed down as if a sense of sadness. I collapsed to my knees, sobbing to myself. I reach safety, but I was being ruined on the inside with despair. It was tearing at my heart, hurting so much, regardless of the pain around me. My tears dropped upon my open wounds, making them sting. I had then lifted my head, now seeing Malik approach me.

I had gave a slight smile. "You have no clue how happy I am to see you."

"Relax, as long as you're here, there is no way anyone can capture you here."

Rubbing my raw wrists I gave a slight nod. "Thank you, Malik."

An hour had passed since then, Malik assisted me the best that he could, bringing a bucket of water and cloth materials. I was sitting in silence, cleaning of the blood, both dry and fresh off my wounds. I also examined my broken wrist, knowing that I had to wrap it. Malik was about his own work, but glanced up every now and again while writing. I was frustrated and yet sad. I just couldn't stand what trauma that happened. I continued to clean what I could and I wrapped both of my wrists the best that I could.

I grew exhausted, unable to fully concentrate. I pushed to bucket away as I leaned against the nearest wall, not using my arms. I fell asleep on the cold ground, knowing that I was at least somewhere safe and that I could depend on the Creed. I last remember as I heard muffled voices speak of me, that of which was identified as Altair's. I felt my warm tears drip down, knowing that everything would play out from here.

**Altair approached Alyssa, he had seen her painful condition. **That with nothing to see, Altair's eyes set upon the poor job of the cloth wrapped around her wrists. He carefully lifted her left wrist, seeing that the cloth was already soaked. Alyssa looked at him, not knowing what to say. Her consciousness was losing its factor.

"Don't worry, you can trust me." Altair whispers in reassurance.

He carefully, but quickly unwrapped her wrists, seeing the gashes that was left by the metal. He saw that her left wrist was broken, but unknown to the cause of force. Altair grabbed the bucket that was not too far away, now cleaning her wounds more throughly. Alyssa was giving soft whimpers of pain as he cleaned. Altair then wrapped her left wrist, seeing that her right one stopped bleeding sometime back. Malik on the other hand was watching the whole time, seeing that Altair was trying.

"Altair, I can see something has changed."

Altair didn't say anything, only lifted Alyssa about his back as she closed her eyes, giving into her dark abyss. He had then given Malik a look as if to say 'only if you knew' type of situation. Altair then walks off, my having his mind set upon Masyaf. The only thing that he was thinking of was getting Alyssa somewhere safe so that he wouldn't have to worry over her death or regret it.

Without notice, Altair turned his head. The city bell was going off. What would cause for such alarm? He placed Alyssa down, hastily climbing to the rooftop. His eyes caught many city watch and even Talal's own guard running about the city. Was it because of what happened? Were they after Alyssa for escaping? Altair hopped back down to the Bureau, looking at Malik.

"I can not depart with her today, the city is on alert."

"Fine, but don't expect more. I don't even understand why she trusts you."

"Speak of your biting words all you like Malik, but I will NOT risk her." Altair says firmly.

Altair approached Alyssa, seeing that she was now completely out. He carried her, placing her upon blankets and pillows. Altair sat next to her, not knowing what to decide. He laid down, closing his eyes as he had quite the day.

**"Altair?"**

Altair opened up to yet another dream. Images blurred, reveling that Alyssa was once again standing before him. He approached her without hesitation. She had ran after him, it happened within seconds. She passed through him. Shocked as he was, Altair turned around, now seeing blood. Alyssa was now laying there. He shook his head of the illusions, knowing it was a dream. But maybe perhaps, it would be more than just a dream, but a vision. As he stared down at his hands, there was blood, that made him uneasy soon heading into a nightmare.

"It's not you to blame." Alyssa says weakly. "I do not die in your hands, but in a... traitor's..."

"Look at the power I hold!" A voices echoes through his dream. "You have no right to return to your world!"

Altair was searching all around for the voice, but nothing. Everything faded on him, not wishing to focus in any longer. He knelt down next to Alyssa, picking her body up and fading back into his world. Altair just couldn't grasp the true meaning if this dream as it turned to be a short one.


	6. Beyond The Wolves

**Chapter 5 - Beyond The Wolves**

I woke up, hearing a horse's hoves gallop through the soft ground. My eyes crucially opened to see a white figure holding me. I felt a surge of happiness. I wrapped my arms around the figure, knowing that it was Altair, I didn't care. I was more than glad to see him after what I had been through. The horse stopped, almost rearing. Altair looked upon me with surprise. I started to cry once more, feeling more than glad.

"You've regained consciousness I see." Altair points out. "You are going back to Masyaf."

"Yes, I don't mind. I just want to b-b-be..." I barried my head into his chest, starting to cry out in pain.

"You will not be in his hands anymore, don't worry."

Altair couldn't compute with my emotions, it was confusing for him. I just cried as he sat there in silence, not knowing what to completely say to all of it. Altair knew it was hard on the both of us, but perhaps more hard on me because of the most recent events. Talal must have chased me down since the beginning, but only more questions had risen in Altair's head. No words or actions could figure out the situation.

I looked into his eyes, bloodshot red. "I want to go home, I don't deserve to be here!"

"I can't say much." Altair says trying to search for words.

I slid off Altair's grip, starting to run off. I soon tripped under my own feet, not seeing where I was going. Altair watched, not making a move until I stopped. He had then hopped off his horse, walking up to me. I struggled to my feet once more. Altair stood there, not saying anything, only giving a slight glare as if to say "I don't have time for this". I grabbed his left wrist, squeezing it tightly. I was now ready to scream, cry and kick all at the same time. I balled up my left fist, feeling anger and rage build up inside. I was angered by my true intentions. I started to punch him repeatedly in his chest, being to find someway to release whatever was pent up inside.

"Alyssa, you should have already learned that running gets you nowhere."

I lifted my head in Altiar's direction. I gave a look that I was more than just shocked. My arms had then wrapped around him, grasping onto him tightly. As if to say 'You actually used my name.' I was feed up being pushed around like some sort of peasant. I instantly let go of him as his grip on me loosened.

"Rather you help me or not, being held hostage won't get me anywhere," I speak. "You take me back to Masyaf, I will just be forced to stay there and never find a way back if anything more. I will never be able to investigate,"

Altair gave in some consideration with my words. As if I had made a point. Bringing me to the master will just make me feel like a prisoner, but doing this would not change the situation on what recently happened. Talal now somehow knew me and at any moment...

He gazed upon me, thinking of that. "What did Talal do to you?"

"He was going to trade me, but if that was not to work.." I took a deep breath, trying to find the words, but understood that Altair was quite used to this day to day. It felt as though I was suddenly going through an interrogation. "He was going to have me go on a journey."

"Journey? What do you speak of?"

He went on questioning, it was finally happening. The interrogation was starting to get to me, I didn't wish to speak any further. He saw the look in my eyes, that of which I didn't wish to continue on with. Altair gave a light, questioning sigh, then gave a quick look around, not knowing if anyone was paying attention.

"Tell me what is on your mind." I speak in a low voice.

"Well..." Altair looks around, again. "All right, look, we should head somewhere so that they mainly can't find you."

"What about you? They will be expecting you to report in by this time."

Altair gave a sort of dumbfound look. "What do you mean by 'report in'?"

"I'll explain later." I say with a fusteration.

"Right- for now we should head somewhere else-"

"Rather Acre or Damascus." I interrupt.

"Where would you feel safer at?" Altair asks.

"I don't know, but I know I was found in Damascus, but I know that if I go there..."

"You will be better off finding answers there, but we will be able to find how you ended up in this reality."

**Time seemed to slip away as Altair was riding into Damascus with Alyssa.** Day was quickly fading into night as Damascus was beginning to close their gates. Altair heard from Alyssa that it is where she was captured my Talal's men. He also knew that this is where it all had started, running into her and riding on down to Masyaf. Altair noticed that Alyssa was dozing off so he had managed to hold onto her before she had slipped off.

Arriving at the city gates, Altair slipped off, then carefully placed Alyssa on his back without casing too much disturbance in her sleep. She had identified what he was doing, shifting her head to his left back side as he placed her on his back. Altair carefully, but swiftly encountered the guards.

"City gates are to be closed, sir. We can not let you-"

"We have been traveling for days." Altair lied. "My accomplice is wounded, let me through."

One of the guards approached them, seeing Alyssa's condition. He gave a signal, having his friends know that it was safe to let them pass by. Altair pushed on, carrying Alyssa through back ways, not causing any suspicion. He was placed out of an ordinary situation, he was more used to not being placed like this. Altair felt movement, placing Alyssa down.

Alyssa was semi-conscious as she looked up upon Altair. "So what's going to happen now?"

"We find somewhere to hide out, but it will be more than likely that one of my informants have a clue to what is happening."

"I'm beginning to hate this..." She whispered under her breath. "Before I know it, I'm going to die, not able to just be home, where I belong..."

"Then complain all you want, least you will not get anywhere. If you DO NOT wish to ask of my help, why don't you just say it?"

"Maybe I will." Alyssa lips, not hesitating. "All I got myself in is trouble anyway!"

Altair watched as Alyssa started to walk away, not wishing to infiltrate herself further than what she was really into. He could see it in her eyes, pain. Something that was never truly understood by this type of situation.

A hand was placed on my shoulder. There was eye contact that seemed to last for several minutes which truly lasted for mere seconds. I grew scared, I saw that he was reading me like a book.

"I know not why you take it so dramatically. All I am offering is that you calm yourself and think things through." Altair seemed to speak with such surreal, I was engulfed by his voice.

"It's just that I have been through so much that I'm mixed with too many feelings." I respond.

"It's going to look up from here, I assure you."

**Tears streamed down my face, I was thrown around so much, but finally getting help.** Altair was still himself, but wished to know what or who I really was. I took a deep breath, clearing my side thoughts and looking at Altair's calm look. Before I knew, I had wrapped my arms around him, wanting once again reassurance.

"Not here, we should head somewhere before any of the assassins find us here." Altair changes the subject.

"You're right." I say. "Where can we head?"

"An old friend of mine lives here in Damas, come, we should move quickly."

Several hours had past as I was introduced to a man of different attire, but Altair greeted him with an interesting gesture I have never seen before along with a hand shake. His name was Dabir, he looked at me with interest, questioning to Altair if he finally found someone. Altair shook his head, saying that we had no interest in each other, which was a good thing.

I settled in a corner of the bedroom as night fell. Dabir was nice enough to give us a room to stay the night at. Altair approached me as I was bobbing my head from exhaustion. Altair took my broken wrist, examining it to see how well it was healing.

"You do quite well hiding such pain." Altair speaks, keeping it short.

"I'm quite used to such pain, besides, I've been through worse."

I felt pressure from Altair's hands, as if he was gesturing me to lay down. It was succeeding. I felt my strength once again lose its purpose. I gave in, falling into a deep sleep, knowing I could relax with Altair watching over me.

**Altair was watching as he didn't place much effort into having Alyssa relax.** He covered her with some blankets, seeing that she was already out. His footsteps were quick as he left the room to meet up with Dabir. Dabir was sitting in a chair, seeming to enjoy a glass of wine. His head turned toward Altair, but without effort, he knew Altair wished for such a glass of the wine.

"Tell me Altair, what is your business with the girl?" Dabir asks with such a tone.

"I do not know yet, I am still trying to figure it out." Altair answers, taking a seat next to him.

"I am quite surprised you are not in Masyaf."

"Look, there's something I have to tell you, but you can not tell anyone else if you decide to head back to the Creed."

There was a glance, as if they haven't spoke for years as it were. Altair explained about how him and Alyssa met through such irony. He made a long story shot- saying she ran into someone who was quite dangerous, Talal.

"You must tell Al Mualim, it is not such ways to have her sit through such digression."

"Call it a feeling, but I'm afraid Master will lock her away like he did before. Alyssa told me she has no freedom, that she would not be able to roam."

"Then do what you think best, my friend. I hope your decision will be right."

Altair felt himself unwilling to continue the conversation any longer, finishing his glass of wine with silence and departed to the back room where Alyssa was located. He noticed her back in a corner, curled up as the fears of her nightmares were coming true, except she wasn't dreaming. All she truly wished was to at least be safe with whatever was heading for her, wishing her to be dead.

Altair noticed that, not saying what was to happen from then on out. He knelt down next to her, seeing what anguish her mind set upon. His mind began to wonder, remembering someone that he didn't wish to, that he would only brush it aside.

Altair gathered a few blankets as minutes passed. Nothing was going to happen within the moment by staying where they were. Night was dragging slowly, but Altair was preparing for what would change tomorrow. Setting up himself for the night, he gave one last glance at Alyssa who was twitching from her deep sleep of what would be an unknown dream.

**I awoke with what felt like an anxious heart.** I couldn't explain it, I was unsettled and woke around every half hour or so I thought or could remember. I couldn't keep track of time where I was at, I just couldn't wake from this nightmare. I was back where everything started, but I had a feeling I wasn't going to get my answers anytime soon. Altair was fast asleep, he must had fallen asleep a good hour or so ago, but I didn't know any better.

I rubbed my left wrist, knowing that it was in a bad condition, but I knew with time it would heal, I just needed to place it within a brace, but I immediately got an idea from what was going across my mind. Forging a metal brace, for my left wrist would help with the healing, but I would need help finding the right tools. That and finding someone as late as I was, still forging. I was now focused on getting that main goal done so that I could ignore the pain.

With a look at Altair, I slipped out of the room and into the main part of Dabir's home. I had then slipped out the main door into the city. It was quite a chill for that of night, not many people were out and I seemed to have much time on my hands. Guards were patrolling around, making sure the area was safe. I had to be quick and find a robe, but that would mean stealing something I never really have into my life.

Merchants were still around, but not many of them, there was one who I watched, that was selling to a customer, but as he did, I eyed what he had for clothing. There wasn't much of a variety, but I knew anything would do, but I gazed upon something simple, but would do. I saw a dark color robe, something that could help me greatly.

As the Merchant continued on his work, I hugged the wall, not wishing to be seen, I soon reached for what I was hoping to grab. My heart raced and I heard my mind screaming that it wasn't right to do such a thing. I ignored the voices, lifting up the soft cloth over my fingers. I kept a close eye on the man, then soon after fully grabbing the material. The robe slipped through my fingers, as I carefully took it from its place.

Keeping to the shadows, I got away with the robe, sneaking around the building to slip on the robe. It seemed a bit big, but for that it seemed not to matter in my case, I wasn't complaining. I didn't wish to be caught the last time I had ran into trouble. For I knew it would take time to accept what was going on, but I knew more about being a criminal more in this time, perhaps being a better one, knowing the harsh reality of law and corruption in my world. No cameras, no guns, nothing related to that would lead to a stronger success of being able to get away with various things in this time.

A noblemen passed me by with what looked to be a purse, the idea flashed in my head. Being a pickpocket would be a fast way of getting cash, but I would need a blade, something small just in case I would need to be a cutpurse one way or another. I would need to find someone with weapons, but then I realized. The knife I had before was still with me, Altair never checked me for anything. I wanted to give a small laugh, but brushed the thought aside as I grabbed the knife, following after the noble.

The blade moved quick in my hand as I reached for the noble's purse, as it was soon cut. I was hesitant, not knowing how to do what I was doing professionally. I just knew my knowledge quite well. The purse had fallen with little noise, I couldn't snatch it quick enough. I was swearing to myself as I looked to see if the noble was even looking for the sound. They just continued walking about their own business.

I gave a sigh of relief as I picked up the purse, not trying to be discreet, I was stratified with what result it became. I scavenged through, finding yet very interesting coins, there was at the very least 100 golden coins, but I had yet no knowledge of how much it really was. I was saying it wasn't enough either way what needed to be done, my mind was telling me that the night was not over yet. I stuffed the money inside my robe, running off to find yet something more.

Hours must have passed as I came to realize that I didn't have all night. I looked around franticly to where I was at, I knew from the start I had to place a maker, but I came across a building that did forgery. I entered, seeing that whoever was there was still awake.

"Hello, is anyone here?" I called out as my voice was chopped.

"It is quite late in the evening for someone like you to be wondering the streets of this city." A voice responds.

I turn to see a older man, working away at a sword. He seemed to be in around his fifty's if not a bit older. He gazed upon me with a questionable look, that of which I couldn't guess what was on his mind. I couldn't say anything much, but I was ready to bargain, knowing I had a decent quality of gold in hand. He pounded away at the sword the next moment, going about his business. I approached him with caution, not knowing how to explain my interest of what I was thinking.

"How much would you ask for if I wished for something to be done at this hour?" I began my bargaining.

"How much you're willing to offer." The man said with a raising eye brow.

I set two purses filled with at the least 200 gold pieces. He gave a look with interesting, examining the money for himself. He was thinking of the possibilities. I saw it within his own eyes.

"I am willing to offer more if you request. It's quite the project." I continue.

"Throw in 300 more and we'll call it a deal." He offers.

"250"

"200, no more."

"180, take it or leave it. If you do a good job, I'll throw in the other 20." I close the deal.

"Very good Miss, then what do you wish to be done?"

"I need a brace, a gantlet for my left arm, but mainly around my hand and wrist. But I want to have my fingers to be free." I explain.

"Very well, it will take some time then, but I can get it done within a few hours by the least."

"Would you get it done faster if I threw in what you offered of 300?"

With quite a smile, the Forger went to work, not wasting time. He gathered up a few scraps of metal, getting to work. I settled myself as he worked with such swiftness, more than likely to get done than within the hour. I couldn't keep track, but I knew that it had to be done before Altair discovered that I was gone.

_The process took as long as I thought._ I carefully slipped on the brace as it was cooled, the only thing that was left to do now was to measure, making sure it would fit right. He made some minor adjustments, knowing I wanted it secured for protecting my wrist.

"How much to add a couple spikes to this?" I asked with yet another idea forming.

"Another 100 by the least, depending how much you want to add to the brace itself."

"Can you add four spikes then, two on the outside of the wrist and two on the top, all of them curving a bit back?"

"Of course."

_I watched him work with such grace._ I once again slipped my arm into the brace, seeing that many of the adjustments I made were done and that it fit nicely around my left wrist. I paid him his 400 more as I saw the quality of his work.

"It was my pleasure doing work with you." He said. "If you need anything at all, let me know."

"Yeah..." I said aloud. "Do you have a map by any chance, something that I can find useful."

He scavenged about his belongings, soon coming across a few papers and a very dusty one. With a breath, the paper was cleared, reveling the city of Damascus. The man gave me the paper as a sort of gratitude, I took it, examination the old map as it easily crumpled in my hands.

"Keep that, as you can see I don't use it. Keep it as my thanks."

With a nod, I tucked the map within my robe. "Thank you, it's greatly appreciated."

"You are more interesting than my other clients, tell me, what's your name?"

"My name is Alyssa, I am just visiting in Damascus." I lie.

"Well Alyssa, if you ever "visit" here again, come by I can give you a deal, maybe even cheaper offerings if you are interested. My name is Gellen."

"Thank you, Gellen, have a good evening."

"Farewell then."

I quickly left, admiring the work Gellen did, only to know that I was satisfied with the idea turning out as planned. I retraced my steps the quickest I can, soon reaching Dabir's home once more. Something immediately caught my attention as I entered the small home. A presence as if I was home. It wasn't anything I felt when I was in Masyaf. The aura felt as though I was back home, with my brother.

I gave a look around Dabir's home, seeing similarities to what looked to be the guest house. I gave a shake of my head, not wanting to believe what I was feeling, I ignored it, sneaking into the room where I was staying. I slung down to where Altair was, waking him enough to lay next to him, knowing that I could try and sleep for the rest of the night, or what was likely more left.

"Alyssa, is that you?" He asked in a gruff voice.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm all right." I respond.

"Ok, I just wanted to know..." Altair's voice trails.

I knew he probably didn't know what was happening, no one would if they didn't have any motor skills at this hour of the night. I snuggled up to him, wanting warmth from the cold night I traveled here before. I snuggled under the warm blanket Altair had, now falling asleep. Altair, being half dead that he was, didn't know what to exactly do, but was too lazy to think.

"Good Night." I whisper.

"Pleasant dreams."

More journey laid ahead, and I felt uplifted knowing I could possibly now see a path. I just needed to start where I ran, knowing there had to be an answer somewhere, but with this bracer now made, I felt certain my wrist could heal better by the help of all I could give. I began hoping more that many things would start looking up once again.


	7. Time Takes Toll

**Chapter 6 - Time Takes Toll**

Altair woke shortly after sunrise, but that to a what felt like a panicked feeling. Alyssa was part way on him, wearing what he didn't expect. He also noticed the piece of armor around her left wrist, which also wanted him to ask a million questions. Altair decided to give Alyssa a rude awakening, wanting straight answers.

Alyssa gave a tired moan, wanting to sleep. "Not now mom... let me finish up with this part of the game."

Altair sighed, shaking her a bit more upon waking. "Come on, wake up."

Alyssa breathed in her saliva, realizing that it wasn't a dream, now seeing Altair desperately waking her. There was a glare glowing from his eyes that he wasn't either mad or curious, but that of questioning like a parent would. It woke her almost immediately, having her sit up.

She knew what was on his mind, knowing that they were now crossing the bridge what happened last night. "Listen, I know you're wondering." The glare was growing stronger, having him sit there as she explained what was going on. "I did it for a reason, besides, my wrist can heal better and I can blend with the crowds..."

"What was your reason for stealing? You had no right, you should have asked me, I could have done something." Altair succeeded to the point.

"I did it myself, knowing you couldn't really do much, besides, I was up and bored..."

"That still doesn't give you a reason to do what you did! Will I have to point out all the rights and wrongs as if you are a child?" Altair's voice was rising.

Regardless, Alyssa gave a squint. Her eyes slanted, not caring if she was talking to the all masterful assassin. "Oh yeah, whatever you say "dad"! I have freedom more than in my world. You know I am more advanced than your people will ever be!"

"So you think it's going to be any better while you're here by stealing for what you want? You're just as low as a beggar!"

"A beggar?" Alyssa asks offensively. "At least I work for what I can get. I will never be made like those low lives!"

"For all I know, you could be!" Altair snapped back.

Alyssa huffed at his response, raising to her feet, and running. Altair couldn't stand quick enough as she ran out of the room and past Dabir. She was soon out of sight and Dabir gave a look back at Altair, now wanting to ask him, but had an idea.

"You two sounded like an old married couple." His remark temped to enlighten.

Altair shook his head. "It's not right what she did."

Dabir had risen an eyebrow. "Yes, but does that make us as killers any better?"

Altair blinked a few times, Dabir was right. It wasn't like she killed anyone for a profit.

Dabir, placed a hand on Altair's right shoulder. "Go catch up with her. You owe her an apology."

**I ran, that and to my hearts content, anything to free myself from my problem, **I breezed by many, seeing that they looked at me as if though I was trying to get away with something. I eased up my pace, ending upon the Poor District of Damascus near the Assassin's Beau. I realized the fountain, but not so ever familiar with the people or what they looked like. I caught my breath, sitting down on the fountain, having the water calm me.

I coughed a few times, noticing something that was quite different. I had taken another breath, now just breathing that it wasn't what I was expecting. The air was cleaner. Perhaps it wasn't what I was used to, but it was nice. I also listened past the voices of commotion, hearing the birds sing their songs.

I stood from the fountain, deciding to wonder from there, wishing to explore. No longer was I pinned by what others wanted, I would find my own way home, no matter how long it would take. I knew in the meantime, I could learn of the old world. I knew that after all this was own as the third world in my country. My ears caught many of those who where speaking of various languages.

I had accidentally bumped into a guard, or so I had thought. "Sorry." I automatically spoke.

As I looked to see who it was, there was a Templar, standing before me. I gasped in fright, not knowing how he would react towards me and how I was frightened of them. The Templar stared back, not saying a word, so I let myself calm, seeing that I had nothing to deal with. I tempted to continue walking, but was soon stopped. The man caught my arm, examining me more throughly.

"Who are you?" The man spoke of the language I knew, but of an accent. Rather that or he caught on quick to English. "You do not look like the others I have seen within this city."

My words felt choaked, I wasn't able to comprehend a lot, but I only felt myself sweat, I feared of him hurting me. His voice had echoed through his helmet, only making his voice more threatening.

"I'm not from around here, I am visiting the Holy Land at the moment." I convinced him.

"Are you?" He asks."The I suggest you watch your step, there is a crusade going on right now." The Templar removed his helmet to make the situation less tense that what it needed. "My name is Edward De Lemear, I did not mean to frighten you."

I gave a nod. "My name is Alyssa, nice to meet you, Edward." I smiled and thought of a quick idea. "Say, do you mind joining me real quick, or are you busy?"

Edward gave it some thought. "No, I'm not busy."

"Then, care to take a walk with me?"

Edward walked a bit ahead, agreeing to my offer. I got a good look at him without making him suspicious or rude. He wore the typical outfit, the red and white with the red helmet. His hair was the appearance of short hair. That of a light blond color, not giving away that much of his personality. His eyes were also of a light green, almost pale gray. The structure was typical for his body and working for the militia. Nothing more to really expect.

Noticing that he gestured me to continuing walking, I had lead him through the streets, to the highest point, but where it was less crowded. The day carried on through, but not as slow for a normal time.

"Look, I buy a lot of stories for a living." Edward speaks. "You are lying, I saw it in your eyes. Who are you really? Where did you come from?"

"That of the likes you would never believe in this era." I respond. "I know I am not used to this, but I am adapting."

"Do you follow that of the lesser treachery of folly? The glasses you wear are not of a design I know."

I hid my face in guilt. "I can not tell you who I am as I said, you wouldn't believe me."

"Try me." Edward challenged.

I started to catch on, my senses immediately told me something was up, a voice screaming in my head to get out. "It wasn't a coincidence I met you, is it? The reason why you introduced yourself-"

"Yes, very good. But I am against what I have seen and heard about you."

"-so that is why you ran into me." I finish, not being able to find other words, but I gathered my thoughts once more. "So you pursuit what you wanted to hear yourself who I was?"

"Strange occurrences happened within these last couple days in Damascus. A Templar grew witness to what he called a rip in the Earth, like what appeared like a ripped page. Just a day before, we had-"

"Had what?" I questioned, seeing that this was leading somewhere.

"-we had experimented with an object known as the Piece of Eden, it showed of a world, the future, there was a feeling we had, that something was telling us that it could complete our wish if we wanted to know of the future."

"Start giving me straight answers!" I demand.

"All right, fine, I will." Edward was feeling frightened as if though I had special powers. He had yield, seeing for who I truly was. "Not here, come, we must speak of this in the back of the building."

Aggravated, I followed him as he sat me down on a nearby wall. "You better start explaining."

"We where in Jerusalem, finally finding the Piece of Eden. A world was presented to us, that of the future and what is to happen. A voice spoke to us, that things were going to change. That following day you appeared. We don't know what was going on or how you got here."

"Then listen, you know of the assassins? There is someone you must met. His name is Altair, you must-"

"Halt, infidel!" A voice screams, directing towards me.

Edward saw what they were after, his breathern were now joining into view. He looked at me, knowing I had no time. "Run, I'll catch up!"

I obeyed, seeing I had no choice. I ran to my hearts content, now seeing that I wish to know the area more than what I had just played. I weaved in and out of buildings, ending up near the city's canal. I had felt something grab me, and fall directly into the water without hesitation. I couldn't get enough air in time, making it feel as though I was drowning. I was then brought to the surface, as a hand pressed against my mouth to keep me quiet.

Drifting in the water, seeing I was being held while my companion kept kicking and stayed under the lining of a wall, keeping us hidden. I saw feet pass over as the wood scuffled below, creaking. I gained more clearance, seeing who rescued me was Edward, now being a knight in shining armor. I then realized that he was different from the others, not wishing to follow the same path.

Sometime had passed before we could hear only our own breathing and the lapping of the canal's river. Edward judged the coast was clear, then helping me out of the water, only to follow up pulling himself out. There was a twisted unknown silence. I wished to thank him or rather hate him.

"Listen Alyssa, let me join you. I promise to help you find a way home." Edward offers with what seemed to be a sincere voice.

I raised both my eyebrows giving in. "All right, but first you should tell me who's side you're on, then maybe I can trust you."

"My views have changed since the Piece was discovered. They have become corrupt with greed. They thought with that, they could control the world with it." Edward explained. "As time progressed, they thought they could spread lies on religion, having people believe in their God with mind control." He gave a sigh. "I couldn't let that happen, so I wanted to find you myself. Get the answer."

"All I want..." I said with a brisk tone. "Is to get home."

**Altair was not clear on where to find Alyssa. **His intentions however were clear, very clear in fact. Even if he barely knew her, he knew it was basically slapping her in the face. Altair didn't wish to believe that guilt was eating away at him slowly. His mind couldn't process the thought of getting sent to an unknown world, or even of the dreams he has had.

A flash of light interrupted his thoughts, he then heard Alyssa's voice. _"It's time to wake up." Her voice echoed, "As for me too, but I must depart. I am sorry my friend." _

Squinting, Altair focused once more. "By freewill, she wished to leave. Yet... she came back last night."

_"Altair..." Her voice still echoing._

Quickly looking around, Altair was trying to tack down her voice. He was quite confused, he had knew what was to happen next. _It's not you to blame. _He had thought, knowing what was to say. It wasn't making any sense, but instincts where leading him else where. A rushed feeling had him run, even sprint through the streets.

Various noises filled the air, his heart skipped a beat. "Halt, infidel!"

He looked to his left, hearing guards chase after their target. "Run, I'll catch up!" Yet another voice, filled that of the rancid air, screaming at who then fled the scene.

The man that the guards where running after was of a Templar. Altair felt even more as though he was going in a complete circle. Why would guards chase after a Templar. The battle turned one sided as the Knight drew his sword, as if to protect his assets. Feelings, his intentions were now screaming, Altair knew that he had found a lead, that leading to helping the least person he more likely hated.

Altair drew his sword, running after the battle. "Go!" His voice yelled, without thinking. "I'll hold them off!"

The Templar looked at Altair as if though he was insane. The looks the gave may have lasted a brief moment, but there was now screaming for a few guard to split as the Knight ran after his companion. Altair gave a stretch of his muscles, now knowing that the battle was just beginning. A smile of satisfaction spread as he then taunted a guard by pointing at them.

"God can not save you, pay for your sins!" A guard yelled.

Guards threw their arms, taunting Altair back. It only took a second as one advanced to strike him down. Altair moved quickly for a one hit spin kill, he then turned to face his other predictors. Another rushed towards him, tempting to go in for a kill. Altair gave a block, then with a quick thrust, stabbing the sword through him. Another quick move with a third guard as Altair pushed him on to the ground.

Split seconds that all what really took as Altair took off running toward the Templar, breaking the line of sight for whoever else was trying to now investigate. It didn't take long then to see not one, but two faces. That of the Templar and of Alyssa. As an archer aimed, the Templar was quite aware, jumping into the water with Alyssa as they both fell.

Altair continued running, running ahead and up the side of the nearby building of the archer. There was only a few more seconds as he quickly eliminated him, hiding within a nearby roof garden. Guards ran by, even upon the roof, now losing sight of what they just had. The guards grew disappointed, soon dropping the topic and going about another routine.

Hopping out, Altair now stood upon the roof as the Templar, helped Alyssa out of the water. Judging by her movements, it seemed to be a bit of a squabble. She seemed uneasy and even a bit of tension that had formed between them, but there looked to be of odd trust between them.

"All I want is to get home." Alyssa finishes, not wanting to think of more.

Altair jumped down behind them. "Yeah, but running away isn't the answer."

"Altair!" Alyssa exclaimed with relief, as if to forget all her problems.

"Ahh, you're the one that assisted in my escape." The Templar spoke gratefully. "Thank you."

Alyssa gave a look of surprise as she gave what seemed like a tackle hug to Altair. She unintentionally grabbed his left arm, which in the like he didn't seem to bother, ignoring the feeling. Altair cocked his head to the right, raising an eyebrow.

Alyssa gave a small chuckle, thinking it was just a joke. "You're kidding, right? This is Altair." I looked up at Altair. "This is Edward, trust me, he's not who you think he is."

Altair yanked his left arm from Alyssa's grasp, "Well then, you better explain yourself and why you're with her before I change my mind about you." He was quickly referring to drawing his hidden blade by a flick of his wrist.

"Our Leader, Robert, he has found substantial powers regarding the artifact known as the Piece of Eden." Edward confessed. "But before I continue, shall I request a different area we can talk. I am being hunted as we speak."

Altair found it reasonable, agreeing to his request. "All right, follow me."

**Time had passed as I gave a yawn during Altair's "Investigation". **There was mainly pacing coming from Altair as Edward was concealed to one area. My mind began to wonder as I went to the entrance to the alley way that we were in. I heard the laughter of many, and the merchants speaking of their prices, it was typical, there was just something missing. That was of the smog in the air and the noises of cars. I would suppose that in this moment I called it peaceful.

I let my mind drift off, seeing what Altair was speaking of was none of my business. My eyes closed and I had an image in my head, not bothering on what was going on. I imagined myself back home, only to see me spending my time with my family. That and my brother who was visiting. I saw him smile, going through certain things and us catching up on certain things that have been happening recently.

My brother was never the talkative type. I was always the one to babble on about school and how life was besides with any video games I had beaten during our time of separation. The sounds around me nulled. Once again thinking of Christmas and of its glories. That of which was joyous.

I snapped out of the trance as Altair gave a look over at me. My thoughts freezed on my brother.

"Shawn..." I whispered.

"Alyssa?" I hear his voice respond to mine.

Altair cautiously approached me. "Yeah?"

"I think we have a lead."

I gave a nod, not thinking on that.

"What is it?"

"I have an older brother, a mom, a step dad, and recently two younger sisters. I respect them, and even when my brother pays me a visit from a long travel..." My head shook. "Sorry..."

"No, we have a bit of time seeing that the city is on alert, care to share?" Edward joined in if not a second late.

Altair leaned up against the wall, not wanting to hear or get interested. "Well, ok..." I started once more. "I don't know if you'd call it a family, but we moved to a decent area after my baby sisters were born, so that it would be more decent than a city. I then continued on with my education and graduate in their school in the area. I was mainly and still on my own. Interesting how that works."

"You are different." Edward showed with interest. "Care to share more than what you are giving little details of?"

I was surprised to see actual interest, but I saw that at least one was listening. It was also for the fact that I was an outsider, making it a different era than of what they were used to, making it seem "interesting".

"I only give the basics, sorry. I know that if I do anything now, I'll regret it later."

"So, how exactly does this work?" Edward questioned.

I gave it some thought and shrugged. "Let's just say it's not really worth tell anymore... I'll just feel as though I am gong in circles. It's unknown if this will take toll on history, but then again this is a game-" I cut myself off, not wanting to say another word. "-I will then sound like a broken record like I have been around Altair."

I heard a slight chuckle from the both of them. What would make this situation funny? I grew confused, baffled by what made them laugh. It got me laughing after I thought of my words.

"Tell me Altair, does she make herself obvious when it comes to the way she speaks?"

Altair raised an eyebrow, tilting his head towards me, hearing my embarrassing laugh. "I can't blame her for the way she sounds you know, besides what Alyssa says already gives away that no person would truly understand her."

"Oh, ha ha..." I end up crying, trying to clear my head of the thoughts.

I ended up trying to escape once more. Altair grabbed me, seeing that what they were doing wasn't right. He gave a gesture towards Edward to stop, as commanded. I allowed my eyes to drop, not wishing to make anymore interaction.

"Do take it so harsh." Altair spoke with such confidence.

"Well the way you said it-"

"Alyssa, all we are really trying to say is that we would like to learn." Edward jumped to the conclusion.

"We're sorry." Altair filled in, placing both hands on my shoulders. "We never meant to make fun of you."

I placed my head against his chest and gave a smile. "Well, for someone who kills, sure does have a big heart!"

With a laugh, I ran off. I glanced back as Altair and Edward gave an unsettling look, but noticed I was trying to make the situation better. They both exchanged then surprised looks, running after me. They both screamed as if for me to stop, but for the first time, I felt joy, something I haven't felt since I had arrived in this time.

Altair was merely ten seconds away from me, yelling as I laughed. Edward was just a few feet behind Altair as I kept running to my heart's contempt as felt as free once again as a bird, I brushed by many concerned faces as I let my feet guide me on through to a tunnel of happiness.

Pretty soon, Edward gave a shout of happiness as well, as if he was having as much fun as I was. Altair was only so focused on trying to stop me, he had enough of the skills to accomplish such the task.

**Altair climbed on the crates as Alyssa ran off. **Edward had still attempted to take the path that lead straight to Alyssa, but through the crowd. Altair had then started jumping beams and metal poles that seemed to be the fastest way to head to Alyssa.

Making a quick leap, Alyssa maneuvered, but was pounced by Altair like a lion after his prey. Her legs were pinned as Edward caught up, trying to catch his winded breath. Altair forced Alyssa up to her feet, not only wanting to question what just happened, but also with the new look on her face. It would be the first time he actually saw her smile apart from her sadness.

"I have a feeling just by that everything will be all right." Alyssa spoke through her joyful tone.

"Yeah, how is that?" Altair questioned.

"Because-" She walks over to Edward, carefully reaching over to his right side. "-if not, you would have already killed him."

Altair made a face, hiding it in denial. "Well, I..."

"Congratulations Edward. Just don't do anything stupid."

"Thank you Lady Alyssa."

She gave a hand gesture. "Just Alyssa, Edward."

"Very well, as you wish."

"Well, now that we know and trust each other-" Alyssa broke off as Altair squinted, "-sort of... Let's try and get a couple things straight."


	8. Undeniable Situation

**Chapter 7 - Undeniable Situation**

As day turned into night, Edward was granted at least the one night to stay at Dabir's place. I had woke, feeling something wasn't on cue. My eyes were sore and I couldn't understand why I was up at such a time. It was dark, yet in the debt of night I sat up in the darkness.

Trying not to wake Altair or Edward, I slipped away from the room, heading on into the living area, alone. I felt uneasy and though I was taking a wrong direction, but I knew it was to be more than just that. My stomach tightened with indisputable pain, it also came to my attention that I have been sweating, feeling my warm, moist palms.

I was taking several breaths, trying to have the pain pass, it grew unbearable as I shivered, feeling my body temperature drop. I sat down on the couch, nearest to the fireplace, trying to continue light breathing. I placed my hands on my head, feeling that I was slightly warm. I had then clenched my stomach, seeing that my pain was getting worse.

Too many thoughts raced through my head as images one by one revealed many of my memories. I knew I couldn't let them take over. I headed out into the brisk, clean, twilight night, trying to clear my senses. I only grew more dim, more weak. My strength was depleting quickly as my whole body grew heavy.

Focusing to tell someone, I headed back into the house, slowly walking, pressing my weight against the nearest wall to get to the guest room. I felt my eye sight to go rather quickly, but I had by the very least made it to the doorway.

"Altair.." My weak voice called in echoing through the darkness. "Altair."

I saw movement in the shadows, not knowing if he heard me, I had collapsed to my knees, incapable to stand any longer. My breathing grew heavy and my determination draining. My hearing dropped, as if to block out any sort of noise. I gave a look up as a shadow approached me. Altair's face came into my fading view.

I couldn't tell what he was saying, but I noticed a look of concern and saw his mouth move, trying to form certain words. My head completely dropped as my body slumped over. Altair caught me, but I couldn't respond, my body grew paralyzed, and I dropped into the dark abyss.

**The morning sun shined through the window as Altair kept Alyssa close. **She was semi conscious for several hours as he tried his best to keep her warm. The pillow under her head kept her elevated, as a blanket covered her. There was a piece of cloth on her head, trying to keep her temperature to a minimum. A bucket of ice water made sure of that as the cloth was ringed out and soaked.

Alyssa kept calling for him out of hallucinations, her condition was worsening with every passing moment. The only thing Altair could connect it to was that she may have been poisoned, but by who. He took the cloth into his own hands, soaking, rinsing it, only to begin dabbing her forehead and neck from her sweat. Altair knew that there was very little that he could do. He gave yet worrisome sigh, soaking the cloth, ringing it out and placing it on her forehead once more.

Altair saw her eyes give movement, as they tried opening slowly. "Altair, is that you?"

"You collapsed. You should have told me if you weren't feeling well." Altair responded back

"Don't worry, it's not you to blame." Her voice whispered, drifting off into the abyss.

"I know..." Altair responded back in a grim tone.

"Altair, what are you doing up this early?"

Altair turned to see Dabir now standing behind him. There was a look of interest as Altair shook his head. Dabir saw Alyssa's condition, and was at hand with little words to mind.

"Someone did this, I think I know who." Altair jumped to conclusion.

Edward soon joined as he looked upon his companions. "By the name of all that's right-" He blurted, seeing Alyssa's condition. "-what happened?"

"I need to head to Jerusalem. Talal may have a connection to why she is in this condition." Altair continued.

"Then let me ride with you, I want to be of some assistance." Edward offered.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of the girl." Dabir agreed, siding with Edward.

"Very well then, we should set off." Altair pushed.

Edward had rushed off to grab his equipment as Altair looked back at Alyssa. His thoughts began to cloud of that it shouldn't be. Visions of her being at the end of her rope. It was beginning to toucher him more than just seeing her death.

**Moments passed as Altair and Edward made haste upon Jerusalem. **There was surprisingly no question as they entered the city. Altair felt his anger boil inside as he made his way to the Assassin's Bureau, he gave indication for Edward to wait. Edward only had yet one to obey, seeing no other choice.

Altair dropped from the roof and gracefully made his way into where Malik was working. "Safety and Peace, Malik."

"Altair, I have no time to speak to you right now. Surely you have better things to do. You know that unless I have word from the Master."

"I have yet no time Malik, I seek yet to speak with Talal personally. I need to know where I can get information on his whereabouts."

"You have no business with him Altair, why such the interest now?"

"I can not say, I am in a rush."

"Then if you are, then why is it that you come to me? If you are so busy, then seek him out yourself. I only give orders and information from our Master if he gives word."

Altair balled his fists. "Say what you like Malik, but only you can help."

Malik gave yet a laugh. "Why me? Surely you have wasted your time, Altair. Now go."

Altair slammed his right fist into the door frame close without another word, feeling frustrated, angered. He knew there was only a limited time for Alyssa, he just couldn't understand himself why he felt this way about her. His breathing focused on his feelings as he now sighted his bleeding knuckles.

The disturbance had Malik glance up, over at Altair's gesture. "Something obviously is on your mind. Rather you tell me or not, it won't matter. Orders are orders."

Pieces of broken wood fell at Altair's feet as he glared back at Malik. "Fine, have it your way, I'm finding him myself either way."

Letting the blood drip from his hand, Altair quickly took leave, making his way to where Edward was now giving a frightened look. There was a look that made Edward back down and ask no questions.

"I am going to find a way to see if I can get any information about Talal. We should split up."

Edward gave a nod, soon departing in fear. Altair calmed his nerves, trying to see where to start. He gave direction and listened to near by conversations. At this rate, he knew that it wouldn't get anywhere quick.

"Altair."

It was Malik, there was a look as if to know what he was thinking. "You already said-"

"No my friend, I have not seen you act like that before. I can only guess one reason. Talal is at a warehouse, people have said they heard many things on what was well known as a "journey"."

**Time had passed as Edward made his way through Jerusalem. **He was treading lightly as reaching the area of a warehouse to the side. Leads had given him direction to find an entrance. His mind was screaming as if it was a wrong thing to do. He was the man of righteous, not to do such slander.

The air was filled with rancid dead flesh, Edward saw as dead bodies hung from walls. What was he getting himself involved with? Were the Templars behind such treason? The loyalty he had set forth changed his opinion, now knowing what he was doing was truly the correct thing to do.

"You have no business here, leave."

"I serve that of the Templars, I came here on strict orders." Edward lied.

With an instant, something hard hit the back of his head, making him collapse with an instant. A little time had pass before he had regained consciousness. Wiping the dirt off his face as gravel fell off his tunic. His eye sight regained image as now three men stood before him.

"Yet of a Templar to seek out such things, what is it you want?"

The man Edward was now speaking too was Talal himself. Talal didn't seem all to pleased. Edward wiped the remaining dirt, only to realize blood was dripping from his face. One of Talal's men gave a laugh, giving yet an evil smile. Talal started on his own business, walking yet ten feet away from Edward, continuing to spread his distance.

"You call yourself a Templar? Indeed your "Master" would have brought word of your arrival. Tell me, since you do dress like one, what is your purpose here."

Edward kept quiet, not knowing what to say. He wasn't able to think this far ahead, but now knowing that, pain grew as if though his tongue would get cut out.

"You yet say nothing out of guilt. I see it in your eyes, yet of a traitor of your own code!" Talal gave a laugh. "Never in my life have I seen such your people to be so cowardly."

"Then what should we do, Talal, what is your bidding?"

"Kill him, he will not know or share the information that he has seen here."

Three of Talal's men approached Edward, gathering around him. One of men, took a good look at his figure in the light, battle scars reveled the battle torment that he had been through. The soldier had a tight grip on Edward's hair, having it difficult for him to struggle. Edward's eyes reflected with pain and anger, only making it more threatening in his mind.

Another one of the soldiers, grabbed his equipment as Edward's own sword was pulled from it's scabbard. "Now, wouldn't it be dreadful to hear that one of your fellow Templars killed himself?"

Edward knew then he was to be beheaded, known to that of his own cruel fate. In an instant there was a sound of agony to Edward's left.

"Assassin!" Voices cried.

Edward opened his eyes to see that of his own savior, Altair. Seconds passed as Altair was capable in kicking Edward's sword the soldier had into Edward's hands. They then stood back to back, seeing that many of men now surrounded the area.

"So you do this often I assume?" Edward calls back, throwing his head back.

"We don't have time now, we need to fight them so we can get to Talal." Altair answers.

The battle was yet a long one, seeing the odds quickly shift as Altair pulled off his own stunts. Edward was amazed at Altair's talents as he himself pulled off a few instant kills. As one by one fell, Edward gave indication for Altair to clear a path towards Talal.

Altair gave a nod, running to another part of the area. Edward was close behind as yet another man fell to his knees. They both spotted Talal now on the top of the warehouse with a couple archers, waiting for orders.

"I should have known. You yet work for the assassin."

Edward shrugged and smirked. "So what if I do! He's more sane than you will ever be!"

"We'll see about that!" Talal screamed back. "Keep them away from me!"

"Altair, go after him, I'll hold them off!"

Altair gave a nod of gratitude towards Edward, making his way towards the predecessor. Many drew swords, gathering around Edward. Edward gave a deep breath, knowing that this sacrifice would probably be the end of everything.

**Altair climbed the rooftops, charging after Talal. **All he could think of was to end this. Run, jump, land, his feet had moved quickly as Talal fled. Altair had kept up, keeping Talal in his sights. Even if it meant dodging arrows along the way.

Altair's determination drove him to no limits, making it more easily to focus on his primary objective. Altair knew he was close, soon being just 3 feet, swiftly approaching, closer and closer as the sounds blurred and the wind melted into his senses. Altair finally tackled Talal, forcing them both to skit across a remainder of a roof.

Anger was pent up so much in Altair that he grabbed him, slamming his body repeatedly into the hard surface. "You'll pay!" Altair screamed with anger. "You'll pay for what you have done to her!"

"Is that right?" Talal spoke without fear. "Are you so sure that I am the one to be punished for something I didn't do?"

"What are you talking about? Speak now, or beg forgiveness from your "God"."

"She was brought to me only after your people almost killed her with a poison arrow." Talal confessed. "They said that her being a part of this world was never planned."

"Then what did they want to do?"

Talal gave a light chuckle. "They wanted you to kill her. Figuring that you could, get her to trust you."

"But she has done nothing!"

"Ahh, but that is exactly it, she did nothing."

Altair felt the pieces falling into place as he let go of Talal. "I will spare your life, you were obviously a pawn played well in this game."

Jumping off the roof, Edward soon joined him as he gave shortness of breath. There was yet a questionable look as Altair said nothing. He gave a gesture to follow as thoughts formed in his head. He received the information as needed as they departed Jerusalem.

Hoping on yet a horse, heading back towards Damascus, he forced the horse to gallop, moving swiftly through the oasis. As they arrived, Altair sensed something was wrong. Alyssa's voice was yet calling to him yet once more consciously. Not even thinking, Altair slid off his horse as they approached Damascus and sprinted his way through the crowds.

His eyes had yet set upon a dreadful scene, Dabir's front door slowly creaked open as Altair saw yet darkness. "Dabir? Are you here?" He called out.

"Altair." A weak voice called.

Altair saw yet a dim light as Dabir was laying on the ground, a knife going deeply into his chest. He approached him, kneeling down, examining more of Dabir's body to make sure of any more wounds. Altair settled a hand on the knife, pulling it out.

"You're going to be all right." Altair's voice echoed with reassurance.

"No." Dabir admitted. "They have the girl, they plan on using her to get to her time. You must get to her, before it's too late."

Dabir was breathing heavily as his life was growing short. Altair placed a hand on Dabir's chest, trying to stop the bleeding. "Where did they take her?"

"The Merchant King."


	9. Broken Wings Of Faith

**Chapter 8 - Broken Wings Of Faith**

I woke, only to see that my strength was slowly coming back to me. My mind was going through a daze that I would then slowly come out of, seeing that I wasn't where I was supposed to be. My mind then opened to hear that of Dabir, screaming. I saw something grab me without hesitation. I felt as though it was all just a dream once again.

My eyes focused, seeing that I have been throwing up what was left of the illness I had before. I remember seeing Altair with such a look of worry and of discussion. I felt cold water on my face within an instance. I turned to see who it was...

"Allow me to introduce myself pest. My name is Jubair, you will learn to respect the name."

I took a couple deep breaths, feeling the cold water, awaken me from the sleep I once had, only to see the voice who was speaking to me. His robes were typical, that of red and black, there was another man standing next to him, that of who didn't know that his own weight that immediately judged him for who he was.

"Look at me like that child-"

"You... were the one who got me..."

"The name is Abu'l. For now on, I am your superior. I was also the one that has poisoned you."

"Poison?"

Jubair gave a gesture, but then laughed. "Indeed, one of our men saw you appear, it was quite an entrance you made. Tell me, how exactly did you get here?"

I kept quiet, knowing that my secrets were more than deviating to them in this era. I was picked up by my throat as Jubair lifted me without effort. His grip tightening around me. I knew that struggling would only make it worse, so I hung in the air, limp as I now was.

"Drop her, we can have her starve before getting anything from her." Abu'l had commanded.

The grip from the throat was released as I was dropped to the solid ground, then again starting to lose consciousness once more. At this point I was sick and tired of being who I was and in the wrong area for such great things. I was now even debating that I was to stay in Masyaf. By the least I wouldn't be here and be in the trouble maker I was.

I heard the two leave, not bothering with me any longer. I scrawled my hands against the cold stone ground, wanting to retain feeling to my body. I had enough strength now and I knew in the back of my head I could escape again. I felt my arms, making sure the bracer I made was still there as it was, I kinda laughed, seeing that it was the only piece of my equipment I had.

I looked around my prison room, the area was average, but as usual, there was a guard in the room, saying nothing and watching my movements. I had quickly embraced the fear of thinking there was no way out and thought of taking the guard out quickly. As soon as the guard's back turned, I stuck my metal blades of my bracer into the back of his neck without hesitation.

I covered his mouth as he screamed in pain. "I will spare your life if you help me." I offered. "I know you are under the orders of those men."

The man was crying now out of pain, only to try and calm down the thought of pain. "Please, don't kill me." He was begging. "They know something by an item, I do not know of it, but many have been speaking of it. Something they call the Piece of Eden."

"What do they know of it?" I asked. "How can I find out what it does?"

"A templar has it, not us, not us."

I had ended the conversation there, seeing that it would do nothing more to interrogate the man who was now about to scream for help. I knew he couldn't live. I was now looking into the man's eyes. I had to take his life, knowing the information was to be given to an assassin. I stuck the bracer's blade into the guard's neck even deeper as blood was now seeping down my arm. The guard was screaming in pain even more, making it unbearable.

"I am sorry." I whispered into his right ear. "I can not allow you to live. Pray to your God for forgiveness."

As the blades pushed in further, it soon ended his life. I pulled the blades out, letting the body drop as I slumped to the ground. It would be my first time killing someone. I took his blood from my blades, letting my skin feel the now cold, red blood. I felt remorse and sadness, but I knew he was not an innocent. I let my fingers rub against my blades as I took his blood into my own mouth, allowing me to taste that of what I hoped was right.

I had let my hand get drenched as I reached for some from the back of the dead man. I had a feeling that this way I wouldn't feel so bad. The blood was making an illusion that it did taste good. Not in favor, but knowing what I did was right. I was also giving way to having my blade be stained in his blood.

I cried as blood now mixed with my tears. my clothes were now getting soaked with his blood, seeing that I was kneeling so close. I only watched as my hands were now turning blood red. I gave into the temptation, seeing it was now acceptance for the man's death.

I gave a look at my hands as I was now standing, trying to get my mind focused now on getting out. I ruffled through the guard's body, finding keys. I unlocked the door, giving a quick look and seeing the area I was in was a fortress, but outdoors. Making it wonderful in trying to escape.

I gave way, seeing if I could find a way to climb up walls, being careful of anyone who wished me dead. I griped on decorations nearby, seeing I could climb the area like Altair, but without gloves. I didn't care, just as long as I could get out. A guard had passed me, not knowing I was there, making it a lucky chance. I had slipped right behind him, making me look over the edge of the fortress.

I had an issue with heights, seeing that there was a way down, but it was to be difficult. _I am not as fearless as Altair, but I can get through this if it doesn't kill me. _I thought.

I crouched down, giving a short jump down, gripping on the edge of the wall. My heart gave a jolt as I gave attempts to slide down the wall. I knew that it would be much easier with the proper equipment, but knowing my situation, I had no choice. It wouldn't make my chances of falling and breaking my neck any better either. At this point I knew I was hating myself, but I kept going, ignoring my weak grip of my left hand.

As I neared the ground, I slid the rest of the way down, feeling more confident. I let my feet sink as I ducked over by a hay stack. Many had soon passed me as City Watch Men were not even bothering with what just happened. That would mean I was still in the clear. I had unknown feelings seeing that it was more like a mission, I brushed the thought aside as I stood, now running off somewhere safe.

I had names and information that needed to reach one man I knew I could trust. My thoughts blurred, making me sprint through the streets, making my way through many people who questioned my intentions. I had no sense of direction to go and I felt lost, but at least the running made a great stress reduce and to get rid of any rage I was building.

As I slowed, not knowing where to head next. I sat down on a wood bench that was near a pleasant fountain that gave me an opportunity to catch my breath. I closed my eyes, thinking of Altair. Hoping that some chance that I could find him somewhere close.

_Altair, where are you? _I asked in my head._ I'm waiting, I am trying to look for you, I can't do this alone._

**Altair opened his eyes from a daze. **He gave an odd look in Edward's direction as he heard a voice call for him, the same voice that was familiar. In the back of his head, he knew it was Alyssa's. Altair gave a heavy sigh, now being lead by the voice and his instincts once more.

"Altair, what is it?" Edward asked. "Is there some-"

"Alyssa's- come on." Altair concluded.

Altair pushed many that were in his way in another direction as he head where his gut was leading him. Edward was close behind, not knowing if to question what Altair was doing was even right at all or just pure gamble. He saw a look in Altair's face as time gave through.

Altair ended up in an area least likely. His eye sight focused on the bench near the fountain. Edward gave yet a speechless gasp, seeing who he was staring at was none the less Alyssa herself. There was a look on her face of surprise as Edward ran up to her. She gave a smile, not knowing exactly what to say. Edward quickly conversed with her, saying something on Altair, unable to explain how they just found her.

Alyssa pushed passed Edward and wrapped her arms around Altair, not saying a word, she closed her eyes, hearing his soft heart beat. Altair placed an arm around her back as one was placed on her head, holding her close. He noticed that's all she wanted. A reassurance that someone would be there, nothing more.

"It's good to see you." Alyssa said, then looking up at him.

Altair gave a blank stare, knowing there was more than that on his mind. "I need to speak with you on a different subject. Not on our reunion."

"What is it?" She asked, now pulling way seeing he was being quite serious.

His thoughts changed, now seeing her blood soaked hands and bracer. Altair gave a signal towards Edward as he took Alyssa to an unoccupied alley behind a building. He examined the blood as he reached for something in his back side pouch. Altair then took a water canister, getting the cloth he now had in his hand, wet.

"This obviously isn't from your wrist, what happened?" He asked. Altair cleaned the blood from her blades and from her hands. "You walk around, it will only make the guards question more."

The whole time as he cleaned her hands, was silent. Altair stopped halfway, looking at her terrified expression. Alyssa then closed them, looking away as she started crying. Altair brought her face into view, seeing the guilt in her eyes. Her eyes gleamed a crystal like glow as he figured out within seconds what happened.

"Why did you? Was he innocent?" His voice was only making echoes in her mind.

"I didn't mean to, but they were holding me captive and he was talking about something called the Piece of Eden and he knew something that I know you would want to know, but I killed him knowing-"

"Whoa whoa whoa... take a breath. Breathe, who are "they" and the "Piece of Eden" that we have been trying to get more information about."

"I don't know, I don't know... I JUST- I can't- no.." Alyssa was crying out of her guilt understand that she was stuck in between if killing the man was right or not.

It was the first time she has had killed anyone of the like, Altair could sense that as she tried to talk through her shallow breath. Alyssa was sobbing, knowing that taking his life had a meaning, knowing her life was at stake. She just didn't know which way to think on this. Alyssa slid down the wall, crying in grief, questioning what she did was right in her mind. Altair could tell, remembering the first time he killed someone that deserved to die.

"It's never easy taking a man's life, I know. The only good thing that comes out of these feelings is that it reminds us that we are still human."

"I just- n-n-"

"Never took a man's life before." _I know, it's never easy._ "But there's something more important I need to know, I need straight answers."

Alyssa gave a look up at him, giving him a reason to continue talking of what he was wanting to say.

"Since the first night and any other time I can think of, or anything related, I feel as though you can connect your thoughts with me, how is that possible?"

Alyssa gave it little thought, but was having very little ideas. "I read a book sometime back called Entangled Minds. I only read about a hundred pages or so, but I got the main idea of what they said. They said that each of us have an ability to know what others are thinking when we focus or sometimes without effort, or something like that. Like how we are connected through certain feelings and how brain waves connected. It's been a while since I read it, but where is this heading?"

"I have been having dreams of you. Even you being in my head. Like how I just found you now." Altair explained. "I don't know if it's the same for you, but it's not right, it's bugging me."

"I know vampires can do it in certain fiction novels, but the theory itself in in a quantum science, it's hard to explain. Maybe you should accept this for the time being and not to worry on anything else."

"It's just too strange and unnatural for me." Altair blurted.

"Like how I am NOT supposed to be here. Good to know we are on the same page." Alyssa hinted at sarcasm once more.

Altair shook his head, not wanting to understand any of which was going on. Alyssa stood up, bringing his face into view and cupping his chin. He gave a stunned look as she smiled through her tears.

"See, there's many things you can not explain." She said. "I respect you, nothing more."

As she tried to walk away, Altair grasped her right arm. "Then why do you still do what you do, you always have some way of trying to-"

"To get your mind set on something else other than stress." Alyssa said back. "I do unexpected things, but don't take it seriously. If I wanted anything, I would have gone further. Besides, it's respect. You should be treated with such, but I can understand if it's weird for you. You are you, I can't change that. Like how I hug you. It may not be natural to you but I do that to all my friends."

"So, you trust me?"

"More than anyone else right now, yes."

Altair was still confused as he let Alyssa go about what her plans were. Her thoughts now focused on Edward who was now joining in on the conversation. Altair stood there for a moment, rubbing his cheek. He then watched as Alyssa gave a small hug to Edward, being happy to see him. They laughed and discussed on how good it was to see her alive.

Altair watched as he then leaned on the nearby wall, only wanting to understand how she lived. Alyssa seemed interactive while talking, seeing that she made arm movements as she spoke. There was a different energy that was now reflecting off her as the conversation continued. Confusing as it may have been, it was interesting enough as it was seeing that there was something out of the ordinary now in his life to learn about.

Alyssa approached him, now settling on the matter at hand. "So where are we going? I need to talk to each of you. We need a briefing here."

"All right, let's see what we can do then." Altair came to an agreement.

**My mind once again wondered as Altair was trying to sort things out. **This time my thoughts were set on the fact of possibilities. That and on hunger. I knew that since I was feeling better, I wished to at least eat something. I was broken from the thought as a loaf of bread was thrown at me. Altair then sat next to me as I broke it in half, offering to share. He took it as he gave indication that he really could read my mind. Edward was tossed a piece as well, seeing I wouldn't be able to eat much.

"We should head to Acre, this place is not safe." Edward intended.

"No place is safe, we need to take care of the situation quickly." Altair snipped back.

"Well, I don't wish to be more involved than I already am." I spoke. "I have no intention in changing the game, or history or whatever." I was thinking of words as I munched on my bread. It was not bad, seeing that things were looking to be more interesting.

Altair stood, not knowing exactly what to say, but knowing he could read my thoughts, he gave an attempt. "Well if we stay in Damascus, we will need to find another place or..."

I knew what he was going to say, and I knew Dabir's place was our only good option, I would just be stuck where I would be. "You know what, forget that, Dabir's home can be our base, but I might as well get my equipment settled."

Edward gave a look, not knowing the words, but got a gist of it. "If you are to head into battle and fight this, then you will need training. Perhaps if we find an area-"

"There's enough of it, we just need a place to stay IF I am to stay here for a while." I point out.

"How long do you think this will take?" Edward asked.

"To get decent training, I would guess..." Altair trailed off, thinking of a time frame. "I would guess a couple weeks to a month to be average, but to me as good as me, it would take-"

"Years, I know, besides, I learn things rather quickly, I'm not looking into anything fancy, just something that will have me survive, I am sick of being treated the way I am." I wasn't amused, knowing that I always drew the short end of the straw.

"Maybe you can tell us of your life by then." Edward intended. "Tell us of your world."

"We live in the same one, just different times and places." I laugh.

"Then give us a head up what we should be aware of."

Altair tossed me the remaining of his bread to me he didn't pick at, seeing I needed it more. I gave a smile. _Thanks, I don't know if I will be able to eat much more._

_Then try, I won't push you. Besides, how long has it been since you have ate?_ I could hear Altair's thoughts loud and clear, it was an interesting technique.

I ripped off another piece of the bread I received, now thinking on another situation. Altair gave me a look; Edward was now just focused on what to do next.

"You two stay here, I will see what I can do." Edward finishes, walking off.

I gave a quick stand, now stretching, being able to yawn. I scratched my neck as Altair then handed me something familiar, it looked to be a better dagger I had bought in my world. He gave a look for me to take it as I examined how the blade was in a great condition and that the paint looked better.

"I found it, but only after I had a dream about you and speaking about wings."

"Everyone wants them Altair, it's a symbol of freedom."

I swiped the dagger, now getting strange visions. I shook the feeling off, seeing there was no point of it. I then gave Altair a hug, thanking him for returning what felt to be mine. He didn't know how to respond, but gave a hug back, getting used to the fact that I was who I was.

"I wish you could come with me to my time once everything goes back in order, I would show you more than you can even imagine, but then again you would have to learn different things."

I had then realized something. I was crying now feeling what I should. Being attached to a person who was created. Altair felt my sobbing, bringing my face into view. He was once again reading my mind.

_Get your thoughts straight, what is it? _Altair's voice was echoing.

_I know that if I leave, I will never come back. What if I don't want to?_

_Alyssa... you will be hunted down by the Creed, it's not safe with you here._

_Then.._ My eyes opened, I was now growing feelings. I didn't believe it until now, I always thought it was decent enough to show him respect. _I don't know what to do or say..._

I watched as Altair pulled something out of his pouch. It was a coin, but with different makings. That of which I couldn't recognize. It also had the Creed's symbol carved into it, which caught my eye. He placed it in my left hand, closing it into a small fist.

_Keep it, I know it's not much, but at least you will have a reminder that I will be close. _Altair felt complexed, but knew that if I had something I wouldn't need to be reminded of the sadness.

It was good to know that I had a trust of an assassin, but I wouldn't want to complicate him with relationships. I knew he had a big path, seeing that his bloodline was important in the game.

_Thank you Altair. _My thoughts gathered. _I will keep it safe._

Altair gave me a hug back, seeing that I was starting to appreciate his way of life, the path he took more. It was nice having a person such as Altair be a friend, even if he didn't call me as such or that I knew. I also knew that having the coin was a secret I would have to keep with me, no matter what would happen.

_You want someone like me in your life because you feel..._

_Loved, Altair. That or someone I can trust. Ever since things got out of hand back home. I have been dreaming of a better life._

Altair saw flashes of my life or what he felt though what I showed him. He saw that I was never the same after events and nothing could ever be any better ever again. He got a feeling that I was thinking too negatively.

_Then while you're here, come on, don't be thinking of that. Think ahead._

I was finally getting what I wanted, recognition and support for what I wished for self esteem. I gave a smile, hugging Altair. "Thanks, now, what should we do? I always wanted to learn how to do swordplay."


	10. Wishes

**Chapter 9 - Wishes**

"Alshaaq wak'ion matlaq bel kollon mumkin." A voice echoes through my head. "Alshaaq wak'ion matlaq bel kollon mumkin."

The words were surreal, that of which I could never understand. It was indeed Arabic, I realized the accent quite well. I knew that I was in a dream myself, but more of a vision that seemed more than just of great importance. I gathered my thoughts, not knowing of the garden I was now apparently standing in. It reminded me of the stories. The Garden of Eden more likely. Everything else around me was blurry. I only saw white figures, that of which moved quickly past me.

"I applied my heart to no wisdom, and to no madness and folly. I perceived that this also was a chasing at the wind. For in much wisdom is much grief. And he that increased knowledge, increased sorrow."

I felt the words that were spoken run through me like a faint memory. I remember hearing those words at the beginning of the game, always making me think, having me wonder, having me question. I quickly turn, feeling a presence behind me, but there it was an orange glowing object before me. It was like nothing I have ever seen before.

The orange aura was then consuming my body, making even my eyes glow, that of which was confusing to feel. I felt myself become quickly paralyzed, seeing I had no control over my body. Flashes of images and a bright light blinded me.

**My eyes shot open, cold sweat was dripping down my forehead. **I was laying on Altair's chest as he shifted to his right while fast asleep. I sat up, trying to breathe properly. I whipped the sweat upon my right hand as I felt tears from my eyes. My left hand scuffed against his rough hairs of his beard. I observed Altair as he was in a dream, perhaps being a pleasant one.

I slipped out of his grasp and checked the area we were at. Dabir's place was silent after the attack and everything was settled. Altair had plans to start training me once the sun rose to clear day, perhaps taking me to a wide area, teaching yet a few things I could find useful.

My eyes drifted with the heavy feeling of knowing that rest was needed. I spotted Edward sleeping on the couch, now feeling more secure than what I could think of for being with an assassin. He still, however, kept his blade near. I took a blanket that was on a chair, letting it drift on him. His sights being unknown it was me, he didn't seem to wake from his sleep, feeling more comfortable.

As I let myself drift off once more, my eyes gazed upon the star filled night, making it an amazing sight, knowing that there wasn't as much smog in the air around this time, making me appreciate the air. I was again thinking of my family, friends, my life I was so anxious to get back to; I was more appreciating as to how quiet it was, without cars, without advanced technology.

I cracked my neck, or by the least tried my best. I let my feet drag me back into the room I was staying in with Altair. I popped my knuckles as I stretched to crawl back into the blankets. Altair gave signs that he was aware of my return, not eager to say anything.

"You shouldn't wander off again, I am not in the mood for playing fetch." Altair rambled, seeing his voice was turning gruff.

I curled up against his chest as a response, only to see that I didn't want to be the rat anymore. I felt myself playing with his hair on his head. I slowly clawed through his strands, feeling it calm me down, knowing I had something to occupy my mind.

"What are you doing?" Altair demanded, not knowing how to react.

"Sorry, I'll stop."

**Altair woke up early, moving Alyssa off to the side. **He had gently placed a pillow under her head as he got up, scratching his hair. He then stretched his arms over his head, letting bones crack. His eyes drifted towards Alyssa, making himself bring about thoughts that he wasn't wishing to know.

"You don't mind her sleeping on you like that?"

Altair turned his head as Edward was leaning in the doorway. "Why should it be? We're not really into anything as is, besides, she's not my type."

"Oh really? Then what was that look you just gave her?"

Altair felt obligated to answer. "I can't explain it, but I feel like I have known her for a while, that and we can communicate with our minds."

"You speak nonsense."

"I am telling the truth. You rather believe me or you don't."

"So yet the way you talk has nothing to do how you feel about her?"

"No, she just is glad to have support. That's all. She reacts the same way towards you, I have seen it. Maybe you should look into the fact that her ways of socializing on her world or era is different then in our time. I am still adjusting to her feelings and reactions as is."

"Then why do you hug her back?"

"So what? It's nothing. Alyssa is after all a huge break from hanging around my brethren as is."

"Do you have any women assassins?"

"Enough with the questioning. You are lucky enough that I do not have the blade to your throat."

Edward backed down from that of the warning Altair was clearly giving. He walked away, not getting further as is, leaving the situation. Altair slipped on his robe, setting up his equipment, then carefully walking over to Alyssa. She was still asleep, he sought it as a good opportunity to check on her broken wrist without waking her.

Having the metal bracer slide off quickly, he felt the tension and sweat that the area was accumulating. Alyssa was twitching as Altair applied little pressure to what appeared to be small bruises. He softly rubbed the small markings, trying to determine how long it would be before proper use of the wrist and of free movement. Altair knew it was to be a while longer, swabbing the inside of the bracer, and sliding it back on her wrist.

As he stood, something caught his eyes. A symbol on the back of her neck. It surely wasn't there the other times he had seen her. It replicated that of a tattoo, making it seem more of a burn, seeing it wasn't done with ink. The burn was seeming to fade away, making it barely visible. Altair brushed her hair out of the way, seeing it was not any ordinary symbol. His eyes widened as his fingers printed the skin. The symbol on her neck was none the less the Creed's Symbol. It gave indication that it was more than just the Creed Symbol, but that of what was similar to their flag.

Knowing this, Altair was trying to figure how it got there. There was no way she was capable of doing this to herself, if so, not so perfectly. Something unexpected was happening, that of which the mark was now peeling off. Altair rubbed around the peeling skin, seeing that it was coming off like an after effect of a sunburn.

Alyssa was woken up, having her turn her head in Altair's direction. "Good Morning, Altair." Alyssa's raspy voice spoke as it was clearing. "Don't get me wrong, but what you are doing feels nice."

"Is that right? You have a bit of a sunburn, nothing much, but something." Altair lied through his teeth. "You're really pale, you know that." At least that part was true.

Alyssa gave a small laugh. "Then, I can deal, I have had it all over my back while I lived in Las Veg..." Her voice trailed. He wouldn't know even if she said it. "Let's just say I used to live in a desert for about 10 years."

"Then what would make you so sensitive to sunlight?"

"Let's just say that sometimes I can't stand the sun." She responded with another laugh. "I do after all need a tan, but I know I need one."

Alyssa turned her head into her pillow as Altair skimmed his eyes upon the symbol, it was appearing to look yet more relieving. He wanted to say something, but did not know how she would react. He stood on her side of the bed without saying a word about the burn. She looked at him with glazing eyes, knowing that she was now quite exhausted.

"How is the poison settling with your body?" Altair asked from his curiosity.

"Still a bit uneasy, but I can't say, knowing I haven't ate much."

Altair nodded. "If you get any worse, let me know. You should be lucky if you have a mild case of it, but everyone is different with that kind of thing."

"It's our immune system, everyone has different immune systems according to how their body is." She could tell by the look on Altair's face that it wasn't quite making sense. "It's ok Altair, the things I know have nothing to do with how things are now, or at least how you discover such things. The technology you guys will have and that I know will blow your mind if we all switched places."

"You have much knowledge that ever surpasses mine, but even if that, we learn differe-"

Alyssa saw a look on his face. "What?"

"You're bleeding." Altair finishes.

Alyssa examined herself, confused on where to look. Altair lifted her slowly as he detected it was coming from her left arm, it was dripping from her bracer. He grew confused, knowing that he just checked the wrist not even a bit ago. he slid off the bracer once again, having her get on her back.

The wonder wasn't fresh. _That's strange, I just checked this, there was nothing wrong before._

The cut was a good length, having it reach half way down her arm. The cut was seeming to be there since last night, perhaps even longer. He gave her indication to sit up as he was now picking, observing the wound. She brushed it aside, as if to see it as no big deal.

_You have changed since you have met me, rather that or- _Her eyes met his. _-you never met anyone like me._

_What do you think. Besides, I am risking more than imagined so that you can get home._

"Then drop the training, I want to leave."

Alyssa slipped out of the blanket, rising to her feet. She walked passed him, not changing her mind. Altair observed his blood stained hands, then looking at the blankets. He quickly reached for her left arm, now noticing that the cut was deeper than it seemed.

"Do you know when you got this?"

"No, sadly, I don't." Alyssa answered. "I'll be fine, don't worry."

Altair searched his belongings, getting a bandage of some sort. He then wrapped her arm, and replaced her bracer. Alyssa once more looked at his left finger that was missing. She then gave a look into his eyes, as if she knew something.

_Stop looking at me that way. _Altair demanded. _You always give that look as if you want to make a move._

_Altair, since I first saw you or an indication of you, I had strange memories. I felt so happy, but it was unexplainable. I even knew of what you needed to cut off your finger, and they don't even explain it in the game. It was a se-_

_I have the feeling we have met before, that's why I act the way I do around you._

_Like we were once friends, Altair._

"Rather what you feel is what you do, I am not interested in a relationship with you. It's just good that I got trust of an assassin. That and the whole "friends" thing." Alyssa spoke aloud.

"I got that feeling when I ran into you, as if to help you."

"Perhaps it was your interest in what I like." She said jokingly.

"I barely know you, I would have pushed you away like anyone else."

Alyssa felt a bit dazed, perhaps just feeling tired. "I-I'm sorry."

Altair had her sit down, making it a typical worry. He knew she didn't seem to care. Alyssa had that look on her face as if she knew something.

_I have had dreams that I was once an assassin, not looking like what you do, but I lived in the Creed. I was also a man, that of a different life. It could have just been a dream._

Altair forced her to close her eyes, with that he sighed. _There are certain things in life many of us can not question. The world, this world that many have created is that of an illusion, they think that they are safe, that there's nothing else out there, that we only live by what is given to them. Perhaps what you saw was a vision, that or your dream as a part of your past you spoke of earlier._

_Altair, the world as is, is an illusion. Religions are illusions, or at least what people have made clear in my time. I am not an atheist, never will be, but I know that there is more than just one God, or something that is God-Like out there. A higher power. As for my past, there is a possibility of a past life that was once an assassin..._

Edward interrupted them as he came barging in. "I made breakfast, come and eat."

Alyssa opened her eyes, giving that tired, are you kidding look. Altair assisted her walking ahead. Edward exchanged looks with the both of them, then focusing more on Alyssa who was about to pass him by, he stopped her by grasping her left arm, which made her almost cry out in pain. Her eyes glossed over as Edward stared into them.

"I know you like Altair." He whispered to her.

"As a friend, nothing more. I have no interest in developing a relationship. Besides, I am kinda already in a relationship back home. It's just getting to a point, that's all."

Edward continued grasping her arm, as if he wanted to say something. "Then why is it you act the way you do around him?"

"I will say what I said to him. It's the way I am, it's the way how I act towards all my friends, now stop qu-" The grip around her arm was getting tighter. "-stop Edward, you're hurting me."

"Back away from the girl." Altair called back to him, feeling some sort of waves from Alyssa's pain. "Let go of her, if you don't, I will take your life. You are hurting an innocent."

With that order, Edward let go, now only realizing that Altair was more in a threatening pose. Alyssa rubbed her arm, knowing there was something going on in his head that Altair couldn't detect. She sensed jealousy, as if there was more than reason why he wanted to be with her. Altair kept an eye on Edward as Alyssa was trying to figure it all out in her head.

_Did he hurt you?_ Altair had questioned.

_Not really, but he looked as though I was his wife and jealousy was creeping up because I was more interested in someone else other than him._

_I'll keep an eye on him. You may trust him, I wouldn't know, but either way I do not._

They joined Edward at the table. As a surprise, there was yet a small portion of eggs, Alyssa's eyes lightened up. It was a good while since she had a good meal. Altair gave a signal, as if to wait, to make sure there was nothing wrong with it. Altair took a moment then nodded as Alyssa wolfed down eggs in practically one bite.

**Hours had passed before I was capable of calming down. **I found myself laying down on the nearby couch, surprised it felt like the one back home. I heard nothing as everything was melting around me. I took in a deep breath. I had enough running around, wishing to settle down. Tired as I was, I wanted a decent time to think. I faced down into the cushions of the couch, feeling back pain. So typical running around.

I felt a hand on my back. _Tired and in pain, and able to relax._

_Yeah? What's it to you?_

_You were talking in your sleep last night._

_Oh well, we all do it._

I didn't wish to be bothered, even by someone who acted like a guide. I shifted my eyes in Altair's direction, seeing he was soon distracted by checking his throwing knives. He moved my feet as I laid in his lap. He gave a look as if to not be very amused. He continued on with his own business.

_Stop, you're bothering me. _Altair's thoughts pushed.

_Sorry, I guess you're still not used to this, seeing you deal with many people in your Creed. _I had apologized.

I moved from his lap, sitting up and about to go about my own business to head somewhere to take a nap. I was stopped as Altair dragged me back down to the couch. I fell back with some force, confused on if he was playing around or not.

_I said it was disturbing me, not indulging me._

_Which is why I was going to leave.._

_You can stay, just don't do it again._

My head drifted to his right shoulder, feeling I wasn't quite sure on what to feel either able to keep on track. I was starting to break down his neck as I felt his pulse. Some reason I felt that of his heartbeat, making it settling.

_Would you STOP?_

With that, I stood up. _OK, I get it, you're not used to me, I'm sorry. I'll leave._

I left without another regret. I knew we were different, but it wouldn't hurt having a little support from him. Such a cold heart, I wanted to know if he had at the very least something. I wanted to know him either way before I would leave, unknown to when I would leave.

I wandered into the bedroom, feeling a cold breeze brush my face, I knew it wasn't coming from what I could detect. I saw that the room was dark, or at least some of the sun blocked, making it a calm aura. I felt something shift, feeling something form in my stomach. I coughed a few times, soon throwing up what I had in my stomach.

I knew in the back of my head I didn't want to feel this way, knowing it was the worst feeling when your body was getting rid of what it is, knowing there is something. It was only natural. The worst pain is when your body rejects everything the worst ways.

I felt the color drain from my face as I continued to throw up what was left of any food in my stomach. I spotted a yellow vile, in result to the poison that was given, my body was giving signs that it was recovering, just rejecting everything else until I would be fine once more.

I collapsed giving into my knees and the pain of my stomach. I heard paced footsteps behind me as something wrapped their arms around me, forcing me to stand. My sight was fading as whoever was helping me to the bed. I was laid down as my body shivered, trying to keep up body temperature. I closed my eyes as I was hearing muffled voices.

"Is she getting worse?"

"No, she's improving, but I think she's recovering, if that, slowly."

"Then come on, we should clean this up."

Moments had passed as I felt something damp on my forehead. _You didn't say you were in the best of health._

_I wasn't feeling really anything, it was the change of light._

"Altair, what is it?"

"Nothing that should concern you."

_Altair, I'll be fine, just please, do what is needed for you._

_Edward was the one that is next to you, not me._

"I'm going to head out to see if I can find anything that can help."

I grasped whoever was next to me, for them to stay. I felt movement as another hand broke my grip.

"Change of plans, how about you do it? I'll stay with her."

"That's fine with me."

Silence had entered the room as I drifted away from my thoughts. _Altair, you still don't..._

_Alyssa, I would never trust him around you. For all I know, he could be into this._

I took my right hand, bound to peel off the cloth that was on my eyes. I was swiftly stopped as I lowered my arm unto my stomach. I felt the left finger missing, making it clear that it was in fact Altair who stayed behind. I was used to things like in this situation. My hearing enhanced as my head was now beginning to feel the after effects as it throbbed.

I heard Altair walk around as if he was restless. _You are getting better, right? Then are you just light sensitive?_

_Maybe, I was never capable in figuring that out. I do feel as though my body is getting rid of what is left._

_Keep your eyes closed. _Altair instructed.

I did as told, feeling the cloth tear off, as the result of him soaking up the water and getting rid of it.

_If you get any head related pain, let me know._

_Thanks Altair, I don't mean for you to be my knight in shining armor._

I heard Altair laugh. _At least I have something to do rather than the usual._

"What do you fight for?" I asked him with my weak voice.

"I fight for peace, a better world than what many are blinded by. If you are to talk, don't waste your strength by speaking aloud..."

I passed out hearing his answer, feeling that I was satisfied with something. That I could rest, without worry.

**Edward as soon smacked with Altair's back hand. **"Give me a straight answer, or I will kill you."

"All you can do is threaten me Altair, I know you worry of the girl. You will need me for information."

"Talk then, what is your reason."

"I had witnessed her arrival when she appeared, there was a change in the air." Altair balled up his right fist, socking Edward in the face. "Ok, fine, just don't hit me again. We did an activation with an artifact that we were researching. It was by accident, we found a writing in which we could not understand what it was saying. I was with Robert when it happened. I fled."

"What artifact?"

"It was called the Piece of Eden."

Again with the words he heard from Alyssa. Altair had intentions of killing Edward right there and then, knowing that it was only so natural. It would absolutely make him feel better.

"Where and what is this?"

"I wouldn't know anymore Altair, I am sorry."

Altair, frustrated as he was, knew that Edward was his source as to how the Piece of Eden worked. On the bad side, this would mean trying to get more information from the Creed, from the Master. Perhaps if the Tempars knew what the Piece of Eden was, the Creed had to know one way or another and Altair himself wasn't informed.


	11. In What Betrayals Are Formed

**Chapter 10 - In What Betrayals Are Formed**

I coughed a few times as I woke from passing out just hours before. I gathered the blankets, wrapping them around me. My body temperature was trying to regather itself as my illness was finally calming down. I walked into the living area, hearing the sharpening of the sword. I saw Edward, zoned into his own world. He was soon broken from it as he looked up at me.

With a slight smile, I heard him speak. "I can see you are feeling better."

I inched over to a chair, curling up with my legs. "Where's Altair?"

"He went to seek answers from the Creed. He won't be back for a while."

I moved my bangs out of my face as I glazed upon Edward with a confused look. "I'm worried, he hasn't seen them since he chased after me."

"What's your story with him anyway?" His voice asked from curiosity.

"When I appeared here, I was ran into, but he assisted me. Being that his Master wishes for me to be prisoner for who I am and wants me turned in, it's hard enough as is. Altair has assisted me in everything thus far, and going against his own kind."

"One thing can change everything..." Edward remarked.

"Well, I can admit that this is the most fun I had in a while." I laughed.

There was a sudden sharp pain, but I could feel it when I felt joy. I knew that someone else was still in my head, or at least I knew while I was resting, seeing that I could relax. I closed my eyes as Edward once again zoned into his world, but still keeping an eye on me.

"You should go lay down, try and relax."

"Yeah, all right." I obeyed.

I scurried off towards the back room, but was soon stopped. "I should be the one apologizing."

"What?" I asked, turning back towards Edward.

"After the strange events, many people spoke of something just appearing. We had to investigate, instead, I ran into the source. They ordered for us to seal off whatever was causing a ruckus, knowing that it would change a lot."

"But I ran into you- you-"

"Alyssa, I am sorry. I too question my actions, I bet you anything Altair is as well."

"If you... couldn't seal me off..."

"We were to kill you."

I stumbled back into a nearby wall in disbelief. I was now with a man who could- at any moment kill me. At this rate, I could trust an assassin more. I grew paralyzed with fear, now going through questions on what to say. Edward stood, walking over to me. He proceeded with caution, knowing that there was only so much he could say or do. He placed both of his hands on my shoulders.

"But why...?" I ask.

"My thoughts changed, seeing you are human. Like me, like any of us."

Edward had dropped his arms as I gave a happy sigh. With a faint sign of relief, I hugged Edward, holding him tight. I didn't know why I did. He responded by hugging me back. My eyes began flashing through images, that of my brother, my family and an aura of familiarness. I opened my eyes, looking straight into his eyes. He was starting to remind me of a game character I have seen and known from one of my favorites.

"Human... not an animal?" I asked. "That's good to know."

"Indeed."

Edward lead me to the back room, laying me down in the bed once more. As if he knew that I was wanting to have a change of pace. He gave a silent nod and continued on checking his equipment. His footsteps were clearly heard as he wondered about the place, then joining me once more.

"What am I to do for a fast recovery, I don't wish to feel this way when I return home."

A loud noise was heard from the living room as Edward rushed to check out what was going on. I was spacing, having images of my life back home. I had soon seen a shadow stand over me. Something placed me over their shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I had no energy to struggle, knowing it would be useless.

"Bring both of them to Solomon's Temple, we will do the questioning there."

"I won't let you take her!" I hear Edward scream.

He swiftly disarmed the Knight that had me, and cut me free of his grasp. The group of Templars gathered, yelling many things I couldn't comprehend. The clinging of metals and certain breathing came into play as Edward faught them one by one, as blood spilled. My senses opened as I could smell the blood through what seemed to be another feeling.

Moments passed as drops of blood managed to reach my face. The group of Templars depleted as Edward quickly approached me, pulling my body from the ground. He then threw my left arm over his shoulder as he forced me to walk. My vision blurred as I was trying to concentrate. Edward moved me slowly as he walked me through home and away from the scene.

I looked up at him, hearing him breathe deep. My eyes cleared, now seeing he wasn't in the best condition. I was more surprised on how quickly he left the scene. His pace quickened, but soon came to a stop as he placed me against a wall. He sank to his knees as he gave a grunt of pain.

"How badly are you hurt?" My voice questioned.

"Don't worry about me. We need to move, they seem to be closing in. If we don't, we will be captured and God knows what else."

"Then do me a quick favor."

"What is that?"

I took a slight breath. "My equipment- more likely my pouch and dagger. I'm not going anywhere without them."

Within a few moments. We had to come up with a plan Edward stole a horse, through impersonation, leaving me question. He didn't wish to talk, seeing he was more focused on areas to head. There was no way that leaving would be the greatest idea.

I was being distracted by the white horse Edward retrieved, now feeling him nudge me from behind. Edward picked at his sword, not know how to say anything at this point. I saw the look in his eyes as if there was a hint of regret.

"It doesn't seem to matter really." Edward whispers. "They will kill me as well."

"You too have turned on your kind."

"We need an area we can discuss things and not cause trouble."

I took the horses reins, clicking my tongue to make him walk. "Follow me Edward, I think I know a place we can go."

The streets weren't as crowded, seeing the sun was to go down soon. I was going according to memory, not bothering to even look at my map. My memory soon ended up serving me as I entered the blacksmith I wandered in nights back. I halted the horse to a stop while I extended my left arm to have Edward grow curious as to where we now were.

"Gellen, are you here?" My voice called out in silence. "Hey, old man!"

"I am not fond on being called "old man", unless you wished to be called "young one"." Gellen approached me from the left side of his blacksmith. "What services are you asking of me?" He examined my companion and the horse.

He pushed us in as he shut the main door to his shop. I assisted, making the job a bit easier. He made a gesture to calm down as I removed the bridle on the horse, placing it near by a wall. I patted the horse down, scratching his face, seeing he was now enjoying what I was doing.

"Templar, speak your name." Gellen demanded.

"Edward De Lemear, I am not fond of being questioned."

"I can see that, and knowing you are with her- you are a rebel."

Edward his face, not knowing on what to say. He glanced over at me as I soon joined them. "Listen Gellen, would it be all ri-"

"You can stay for the night, just don't bring any more trouble as is."

"Thanks."

**Altair found himself walking up the stairs to meet Al Mualim.**

"Hello Altair, how goes the search for the girl...?"

Altair bowed. "I have found nothing Master, but have a feeling I am near."

"So what is it you return to me for?"

"About an artifact I heard much of from the Templars."

Al Mualim approached him. "Ahh, yes, I was to speak to you upon retrieving the artifact, but our main concern is the girl."

"Yes, of course." Altair agreed.

Rage boiled as if he wanted to question everything, but he was stuck in this like the rest of them. Edward and Alyssa were his main priority. He just wanted straight answers for once.

"Altair, I suggest you stay in Masyaf, tonight you rest. You shall continue your mission tomorrow."

Altair blinked a few times, trying to hold back the glare he wished to give. "As you wish, Master."

As he turned to leave, he was stopped by Al Mualim. "There is something changing about you, do not let the girl fill you with such thoughts, it will cloud your judgment on what should be done about her."

Altair paced down the stairs, not bothering to look at anyone else. He was then stopped by someone familiar. Altair looked up, seeing a face that he didn't see for a while.

"Altair, does he know?"

"No Malik, he doesn't."

"We need to talk, this is more important than I can imagine."

They headed outside, moving to an area no one would overhear. Malik leaned up against a wall as Altair sat down on a bench.

"What is it Malik? Obviously you got my attention."

"After retrieving of the last artifact, do you not question what it is?" Malik asked. "That and I have heard that there are many other things that seem to be hidden from us at the moment."

"Then I tend to find out once I return to Alyssa."

"That is another I wanted to speak to you about."

"Do you now?"

"I know of the death of Dabir, but what was interesting is that Templars raided the place after, I heard from an informant that two individuals escaped. One a man, one a woman."

Altair squinted, but then gave it some thought. "Thank you Malik, I need to depart."

"If you leave now, the Master will be suspicious of you."

Altair felt as though he wanted to sock Malik in the face for such knowledge, but no matter the way it was, the thesis was correct.

"Well yes, I guess you are right." Altair grumbled.

With that, Altair returned to the Temple, more focused on getting out of Masyaf without being caught. He returned to his room, that which was now abandoned once more, empty and dim. Knowing he couldn't do anything at this moment, he had to do something.

Altair closed his eyes. _Alyssa...._ He laid down on his bed, trying to relax. _Alyssa..._

"Altair, are you busy?"

"Leave, I am exhausted." Altair practically yelled.

"Very well, then I demand to speak to you before you depart in the morning."

_The morning...? That's too late._ "I will speak to you then."

Altair turned to his side. _I need to find a way out, before it's too-_

_Wings... symbolize freedom to those who have none._

_Alyssa, now I see what you are saying._

The metaphor was making sense now. Being chained down was no fun, that and on how freedom was defined. Altair once more closed his eyes.

_Altair...?_

_Alyssa, is that you?_

_I have a feeling you are... concerned._

_I heard very little that you were attacked. Are you safe?_

_  
Yeah don't worry about me, at least not for tonight._

Images flashed through his brain, now forming what seemed to be the dream what has been distracting from him for a while. She was giving a smile, as if to have him be reassured that everything was all right. Alyssa had approached him, giving him a small hug.

_We plan on heading out of Damascus, perhaps to Acre. Edward and myself have been speaking of it. Damascus is not safe right now._

_Then, where shall I meet you...?_

_The church where the hawk can fly, that of where no religious man can hear the free screams of solitude._

_I think I know where to find you._

_Good to know Altair, but you know, there has been something that I wanted to tell you._

_What is that?_

_You're changing, but you don't want to admit it._

_Yes, but I do not wish to..._

_I understand Altair, I am just an average fan girl, someone who is just obsessed with you. I am sorry I have been acting the way I am._

Altair shrugged. _Alyssa, you're different, I might as well learn._

_Yeah, but not this way. _Alyssa had shook her head. _The way I have been talking to you, the way I have been wishing for more._

_Alyssa, many think I may be cold, but you have seen it with your own eyes, I am human, just like you. You are also opening me to another possibility I may never seek in my life ever again._

_I am sorry..._

_You haven't done anything wrong._

Altair felt her hug him tightly, feeling as though she knew what was on his mind, as if there was an apology acceptance. Altair just understood more on how she felt. He placed a hand on her head, making her now question what she was going to say next.

_Always understand, that we learn things, even some that change our views. _

_I have been like this since I was 14, Altair, no need to worry._

_You learned at a young age, good for you._

_Now days people think that if you show too much emotion, it's not considered as just being friendly or appreciative. It's considered as "obsession". There isn't just having a friend in reality. You show affection, you can't be just a friend. I hate it._

_As people grow, so does society, so does what we discover or how we live. Not many understand that there are differences in how you love someone, that on which people should look into more._

_Thank you Altair, at least you understand._

With that Alyssa gave another hug, but started to fade away. As if she was satisfied with a few answers. Altair took a deep breath, seeing that a woman finally could trust him was a but awkward on his end.

_Another thing that you should learn, Alyssa, is that you shouldn't get too attached._

_I will need to explain that later. If I can, that is... the reason why I am so fascinated with you. I can not explain like this._

_Then tell me in person when you can._

_It's a promise then, Altair. Get some time to relax now, I will see you soon._

_Yeah, good night then Alyssa._

_Good night to you as well Altair._

**I woke in the middle of the night, unable to sleep.** I was fast asleep in a spare room just moments before, saying goodnight to Altair.

I scavenged around a few things, now realizing that I wouldn't be able to sleep for a good while. I found a small desk in the bedroom as I found scraps of empty, even ripped paper. I also knew that I kept a pen on me, in my pouch, along with a few other things than what was necessary.

I thought of why Altair didn't use any more than what he could just swipe. I shook my head of the thought as I scribbled a note. I had two things on my mind. One for each of Altair and Edward. All I wanted was everything to calm down as I could now venture on my own.

I hastily wrote them, putting their names on them, folded them and placed in a position that they would be found. I had then took my dagger that was on my night stand, focusing on getting answers, even if it meant that I wished this to go on. I felt as though I could adjust, but I knew I just wished to go back home.

With it finally up to the final straw, I found my way out of the blacksmith, and down to where the entrance was. I felt a presence behind me, seeing that the horse was now nudging me from behind. I turned to see Edward asleep in a hay stack, but the someone that was bothering me was the horse.

I genitally patted the horse on his forehead, giving a slight grin. "I have to do this."

I had then cracked my neck, sneaking out the entrance. I had looked upon Damascus one last time, knowing I would leave a place I felt so happy in, even if it felt like hell. I made sure the few things I had were secure, then walked off to the place that was spoken before; Solomon's Temple.

**Edward was woken rudely.** He was sleeping in the hay stack, seeing he wanted to be hidden just in case another ambush would happen. The horse was messing with his hair, as if tempting to eat it. Edward swiped his hand, making the horse stop. After several attempts, his eyes opened to see the horse now staring face to face with him.

With a grunt, he got up, scratching the horse's head. "Well, what's the fuss about?"

The horse had pushed him towards the room Alyssa was staying in. He raised his arms, agreeing to what the horse was doing, now walking to her door, knocking on it.

Gellen had approached him from behind. "She's gone, Edward." He spoke.

Edward turned his head. "What? What do you mean, 'gone'?"

Gellen handed Edward the notes, he gave a blank stare, not knowing what to say. He had scanned them, seeing that one of them was written in his name. Opening the note, he read:

Edward,

Thank you so much for helping me on my journey. I feel that my time getting to know you and Altair was the best excitement I have had in a good long time. I feel as though this was driven in too far and that I got pulled in a wrong direction that I couldn't get hope for. You must understand this, for which I am leaving. If you ever meet with Altair, please give him the note that is written in his name.

Farewell and Take Care,

Alyssa

Edward crumpled the note in his hand, only trying to figure out on what to do. His mind raced, knowing he didn't exactly know where to find his companions now. He rebelled for all the reasons he was now regretting. Edward looked over at Gellen, taking a deep breath.

With words forming in his head, Edward asked, "Gellen, is there by any chance you know where the Assassin's Creed is? I have a friend to see."

"Not looking like that you aren't. You would be killed on sight. Let me see if you fit into an old white robe of mine."

Edward was soon in different clothes, but that covering the symbols that couldn't reveal as of now. He dusted it off a bit as he made sure his necessary equipment was hidden.

"Thank you."

"You don't look half bad in that, you know." Gellen pointed.

"Now tell me, where can I find Altair?"

With a nod, Gellen searched for a map of the Kingdom, placing it on the table that was near. He pointed at an area that was off the map, not marked.

"That is where you will find him, but I advise you to proceed with caution."

Edward listened to Gellen's advice, opening one of the wood doors to the blacksmith. He then hopped on the horse after saddling up. Placing the notes he had in th robe, he kicked the sides of the horse, galloping through Damascus and on through to the Kingdom.

Breezing on through many people who were passed in an instant, his mind was settled on how the place was abandoned more and more as he neared the place that was not mapped. He had the continued on through, seeing a tower and those dressed similar to what Altair was wearing.

"Halt!" One called. "What business do you have here?"

With a skid and slight rear of his horse, Edward called out. "I have a message for a villager, to deliver personally."

Many had gathered around Edward, examining him. "The Master will be informed of you then, messenger, but be warned, you attack, we will hunt you down." 

With that, Edward trotted the horse on the way through on the arc, jumping in and proceeding on way through deep in the mountains. He was stopped by a guard, throughly examined and allowed entrance. Edward hopped off the horse, leaving him where others were. He had then asked around a bit as he climbed up hill.

There were many Assassins, many than what he could imagine. Like a way of life, Edward was knowing that they protected, killed for what they believed. The way of the Assassins were confusing to him, but not making his people any better. The sight of scholars even alerted him, knowing that they too wrote perhaps many things, kept books on information that the Templars could even value.

Edward knew that the thoughts weren't the best time, knowing that they could kill him in an instant. He was naturally drawn inside the castle, trying to seek out Altair. His ears picked up something.

"Ahh, Malik, what is it?"

"Have you heard of Altair's strange attitude lately?"

"No, I have not, I am sorry, but I must depart."

Edward turned to see Malik, him of one less arm. "You know of Altair?" His voice called out, hoping no one would get suspicious.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Do you know where I can find him?"

"Indeed, he is in the Training Ring, teaching a few students, perhaps it's best to wait."

"I thank you for your information."

Malik pushed on, not bothering himself with Edward any longer as they separated. Edward had made his way on to a crowd, seeing it was the only place that men were aggressively using swords. Altair was showing his skills with grace as usual, making Edward quite impressed with what he could do.

A while passed as Altair dispatched to let the students train. Edward quickly approached him, that of which caught Altair's attention. Looks exchanged as they isolated themselves where they could talk.

"You cover yourself well, but to the trained eye, you could be killed." Altair pointed. "What are you doing here, and where is Alyssa?"

Edward reached in his robe, giving him a note that was written in Altair's name name. As he gave it to Altair, the note was taken with not very much interest. There was a silence as Altair could read what was written.

"Where do did you get this?"

Edward quickly explained in short detail as Altair felt as though it was wronged. As if something was not right. Right away he wished to look deeper into this, pushing everything away.

"She just got up and left Altair. I know what you may want to do is go after her, but it's best this way." Edward commented.

"No, you don't understand, if we don't go after her, there may be a possibility of her dying before her able to get home."

As usual, Altair brought up a point. "Where do we start?"

"Well, she once mentioned not getting far into the game while playing. My guess is where I last went to retrieve an artifact; Jerusalem."

"It's better to start there then not have any leads."

Altair had gathered the rest of his equipment, even some extra throwing knives and followed Edward out towards the gate. Altair had hopped on a black horse as Edward returned to his. With slick commands, they both rode off towards Jerusalem.

Altair felt just more uneasy, knowing he was calling out to Alyssa, only to see she wouldn't respond, no matter the temptation. He only got the impression of her not being followed and to leave while he could. His emotions felt mixed, but screamed to help because of her lack of fighting skills.

"So, what is this connection you have with Alyssa anyway?"

"I can't explain it, but I can hear her thought and she can hear mine. But it's only when we are thinking of each other."

"Very interesting. If that is so, wouldn't you know where exactly she went?"

"Yes, but that's the problem: I have a feeling she blocked me out, as if not wanting us to be involved. You know how that is always leading to trouble."

With that, it took patience to arrive at the Temple, soon entering the ruins, seeing the place had changed since the last time Altair was there, but only he knew now that things were going to dig deeper than need be, but only for a purpose.

"Tell me Altair, no matter how many times she's worshiped you with being obsessed with you, why chase after her?"

"Because, it's not obsession. I just care. Without her, I wouldn't have known that my work was being observed."


	12. Deep Within Secrets

**Chapter 11 - Deep Within Secrets**

Altair scavenged through the Temple's remains. Edward was falling behind, seeing that the armor he was wearing was dragging him behind. It took them quite a while, making it difficult for patience. Altair had given certain signals, observing the area just in case the area was too dangerous.

They had shortly arrived at the Temple entrance, making it seem as though nothing had been seen for years. Altair looked for anything useful, soon able to track recent footprints. Edward found her robe she was wearing well hidden. It was tossed in Altair's direction as he caught it.

"I wouldn't know how long it's been here." Edward explained. "It doesn't seem long though."

Altair didn't say much, it still had her scent and that of a little blood, indicating that she had been bleeding, perhaps from an open wound or attacked.

He tossed the robe back over to Edward. "Rather you pack it away or hide it where no one will find that."

Altair scanned the entrance more before advancing onward. His senses focused as he soon focused on a map that was on the floor near by his feet, that of which he recognized as Alyssa's hand writing. There had also been bloody hand prints, having something crawl through his brain.

Edward had approached, curious as to what Altair was looking at, "Altair, how recent is the blood?"

Touching the paper, it was still moist, making them travel not too far behind. "She must have gotten here recently."

Edward was searching around for more clues as Altair found a trail of blood. His heart sank, now seeing more of bloody hand prints. There had been a battle here, Altair was certain of it. As Edward saw what Altair was fearing, they both rushed through the doors into a huge main room. The trail of blood continued. Altair spotted something in the middle of the area. It was Alyssa's bracer, but broken.

"Looks like we have a problem." Edward said.

Edward was at another end of the room. "What is it, Edward?"

"A sword is here, blood on it."

There was silence as Altair had skimmed over the blood stained blade, seeing that his thoughts were correct.

_I don't want you following me._

Altair noticed the voice. _Alyssa! Where are you? We're in Solomon's Temple._

_I'm going home. I found a way home._

_Alyssa, are you wounded?_

There was no response. Altair balled up his fists, having mad at the silence given. He had pushed Edward out of his way, heading into a direction that was open. His instincts were following the blood. Altair kept up a pace, then running as Edward's voice faded in the background. The place was covered in rubble, making it hard to navigate.

He was brought, drawn to a room. There was a strange vibration of power. As he opened the door, he saw dead bodies of the Templar. There was an object that seemed to be activated. Altair then felt his stomach turn. Alyssa was near the wall where the power was vibrating as it gave open to an unusual image.

With Alyssa in sight, she had collapsed to her knees, feeling the power from the wall. The object projecting the image replicated that of her home. It was as when she left, but still playing the X-box 360. Altair ran up to her, placing her left arm over her shoulder, He knew she needed to be wrapped, but there was a look on her face of surreal, of calm.

"Alyssa come on, we need to leave, now!"

Alyssa pushed off Altair's grip, limping over to the wall. "Altair, I can go home, I can finally go home."

There was a confusing look on his face, as if questioning everything now. "Alyssa, there is a way out, but you need to heal before going anywhere."

Alyssa had shook her head. "I'll be fine, Altair, I'm just going home... but..."

Altair understood what was running through her head. They would never see each other again, nor would it be possible for her return.

"Then leave by dawn." Altair suggested. "Spend another day here, Edward and I will-"

"No Altair, when I leave, this will all be forgotten, at least by me." Her voice sounded hurt, but she tried to stay strong, Knowing from then on out, nothing would matter.

"Then I won't go against your wishes."

Alyssa approached him. There was a hint of sadness in his eyes. She gave him a light kiss on the cheek, and a small smile. Her head turned towards the wall, allowing her hand to almost touch the portal back to her world. Altair stopped her, turning her in his direction.

"Altair-"

"Alyssa, do you really want to go back? Feeling the deep depression you once had calling life. I saw happiness in your eyes when you stayed here."

"My interest was always this time era, Altair. Don't worry, my subconscious will be able to remind me, just not be able to retrieve these memories, perhaps for the best."

Altair gave her a hug out of affection that he could dig for. There was a look on her face, as if she knew this would happen. That would explain why she acted the way she did around him. Alyssa had enjoyed her short time, even if everything was to be forgotten.

_You knew? Since you got here?_

_Yes Altair, I did. I was like any other fangirl though, at least from this I can imagine. You can also see what is to be expected if you ever run into anyone who are worse than me._

Altair refused to what she was saying, but understood. He gave a rough nod, wishing to know more on her world and how society was than getting in fights all the time.

_Then go home, but always remember I will not forget what you have taught me._

_Altair, no one does, Even if memories are locked away and forgotten._

With an advance, Alyssa took a deep breathe, walking through the portal. There was a small flash of light as Altair now saw Edward running into the room. They both looked around. Alyssa was gone. Altair saw the artifact crumble as if it was only dirt, that it never existed. He let the remains run through his fingers.

"Altair, where is she?" Edward questioned.

Altair didn't say anything as he walked out towards the entrance of the Temple. He found the poorly hidden robe, picking it up once more to process what was going through his mind. There was something familiar that was half way hidden. Uncovering it, the object was of her dagger, the one he dreamt of and that what was hers.

Edward joined him as he was now beginning to understand what was rushing through Altair's mind. Alyssa was gone, she had gone home. He watched as Altair gripped the hilt of the dagger, placing it with his equipment.

"I will need to return to Masyaf." He spoke. "To tell the master that she is not to be found no more."

"Then what of me?" Edward now saddened by a decision to make. "I turned on my own people to help you."

"I can not say, but I can see what I can do about having you stay with us. That would mean dropping your faith as a Templar."

There was silence as they rode back to Masyaf. Altair couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to what was going on than this. Hours had passed as Al Mualim had received word of the new recruit and of Alyssa's disappearance. He had returned to his room as Edward had to be introduced to the Creed.

The room was once again empty as it could ever be. Altair sank into the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes, relaxing.

_Altair...?_

_Alyssa, is that you?_

Altair opened his eyes, now once again standing in the pure white, that which was not so unfamiliar to him. Alyssa stood there with her blood soaked shirt and jeans. Memories of the day flashed through his mind as she walked up to him gracefully. He grabbed for her hands and felt so unsettled. There was a final good-bye between them that would last for only so long.

_Altair, I want to thank you for a fun time, even if it didn't seem like it. I was glad to have the experience._

_I just wish things wouldn't have to be like this, I could have shown you more than you could have ever desired, to be free to travel the world._

_Sometimes the shortest time can be the greatest, most wonderful experience._

_You taught me things to expect from the future. That of the somber, but I could see you yearned for this experience._

Alyssa took his left hand, having him run through the white abyss. He had then caught up to speed, following Alyssa down to where she wanted to head. Their footsteps echoed as Alyssa yelled with excitement and freedom.

_I finally got what I wished, I want to thank you._

Another flash of light, she was now standing in a field of flowers, but most of them were dead. There was one that she picked, that of a white lily. Alyssa handed it to Altair as he looked around him in the dead sea of flowers.

_Keep this flower as long as you can, this can be something you can remember me by, this way we can never be too far apart._

_Thank you. I will cherish what is left._

Altair was jolted awake as he found himself on his side with something in his hands. It was the same flower he just received. Knowing that, he got up, searching for something. When he did, Altair grabbed an empty book, placing the flower in the back pages, concealing it. He looked at the title of the book, there was nothing written, not even a single word in the pages.

The book was placed at a desk he kept in the corner of his bedroom, then reaching for a pen and a container of ink. Scribbling in his language, he titled it "Shadowed Omen". That of which he knew that this was the only evidence of someone entering the world and telling of the future. The pen scratched as he wrote, making the pages being written with information he wished to keep to himself, a secret he wished to remember for the rest of his life.

**Alyssa had held the X-box controller in an awkward position as she saw her brother fast asleep. **She had no idea what had happened, but knew that she wasn't into playing Assassin's Creed anymore. Turning off the X-box, being as silent as her feet would allow, she had walked back to the house, the main one, and getting to her own bedroom.

Nothing so special, just her own bathroom, walk in closet, desk in the corner and a TV on top her dresser. She also had a queen size bed, a few night stands even a wolf dream catcher. But as she reached her bed, she turned to face the picture she had of Cloud Strife on her wall, framed and everything.

Alyssa felt a deep sorrow as if her heart was feeling a deeper depression that what she had. Her feet carried her to her desk, now sitting at her laptop that was still turned on. She then opened her Internet, bringing up Google. Her fingers typed in Assassin's Creed, bringing up a picture of Altair. Her eyes adjusted, as she could then feel a sort of happiness.

_Altair Ibn Ahad..._

_We will never be too far apart..._

Alyssa flinched, hearing another voice in her head. It wasn't natural for her. There was then something on the left side of her bed, a spirit, dressed in white. She shut the screen to her laptop, making her way to the bed.

**Altair felt Alyssa's presence still around. **He saw a shadow sitting on the right side of his bed as he was now trying to relax on the left side. There was a look the shadow was giving towards him, he knew it was Alyssa, reaching for him. They stared at each other, not knowing what to say.

**Alyssa sat up on her bed, now laying on her usual side, still examining Altair.**

_Alyssa, don't worry, everything will be explained. I know you are back where you need to in your world._

_Altair, I feel as though I know you._

A laugh was heard as she quickly got up, closing the door to her bedroom for the night. Her hand naturally reached for the lock.

_There are many things we can not explain in this world. _Altair said to her. _You just have to learn to accept it._

As they had both laid down. Alyssa had felt a warm, knowing that this was new and yet all to natural to her. She turned to her right side, now taking a relaxing breath, looking at her alarm clock, Altair had wrapped his left arm around her, knowing that his spirit form couldn't do much, but could support her.

_Something is wrong something that isn't done, at least not yet. _Alyssa mentioned. _Upon broken wings are dreams forming._

_As they always will, but this is just a shadowed omen, perhaps you will understand someday._

**The holidays passed as my brother left to Las Vegas again. **I returned to my friends to explain of Altair and how I was having fun playing it, I had even got a chance to obsesses as a fangirl would. They were glad to hear of another game that they could now chat on.

There was a small group that had been together since last year, but somehow I was the leader of it. We weren't known, nor did we see it as anything big, We were just video game and anime nuts. I was mainly just a Final Fantasy nut, having my hero be Cloud Strife, the typical. I only got into certain games seeing I wasn't interested in many games these days. Many were ok, but never original. Assassin's Creed got its fame, and I was sucked in.

"Hey guys!" I heard my friend Tia call out.

I smiled as we all gathered for Lunch. I was the second oldest, seeing that my friend Tia was a few months older than me.

_Your thoughts wonder._ I heard Altair say.

I smiled. _Yeah, these are my friends._

_Like a Creed? _

I looked over at my friend Anika. Curly black hair, and obsessed with Alucard from Hellsing. She was always the nut, but a good friend. I focused on Jake. short hair, black, but his main focus on Storm from Final Fantasy XIII. Then of course there was Tia, she was more into anime, but was limited to games, I had basically introduced her to all my games, even let her play my games. There was my friend Vicky, with long black hair and kinda chubby, who was interested in Jake and was nuts for InuYasha and cats.

My thoughts then focused on Talia, short black hair, but great personality she didn't know much on anything, but LOVED to hang around us, welcomed her as was. There was also Jorden, long brown hair and glasses, she also was limited, but could play games, just not as many and knew all the games from my end and how sweet the games were from how I played. There was also Nathan, tall and had blond hair. who was obsessed with Cloud, but not as much as I was, he was more into Kingdom Hearts.

All of us always hung out during breakfast and lunch, seeing that we loved playing catch up on just about anything, and our main focus was on Assassin's Creed. I was, for an odd reason the leader of the group, so they always listened to what I had to say. Many looked at us as a cult, but we had a belief we never shared with anyone.

I explained on Altair as many gathered to hear how great the game was. I had even shown pictures I kept in my backpack that I printed over the holidays. There was a huge commission as they all admired Altair.

Tia saying that he was hot and a badass as he could get. Even Vicky thought he was awesome, but wasn't all over him like Tia was. Anika was laughing, seeing that Altair couldn't live up to Alucard. The guys on the other hand commented how awesome Altair was, seeing the hidden blade and his techniques.

"So any news on Cloud?" Tia interrupted.

"Yeah, so is he going to arrive by 2012?" Jake asks, that of which he was now interested.

_If Cloud Strife is like me, what are they talking of? _Altair's voice had asked.

_I'll explain later. It's kinda hard to explain right now. _"Well guys, he said the SND system should be stable by then, so I can't say. I haven't seen him in a while."

School went along as usual and our group gathered for as we all departed home, Tia had followed me, seeing that we had nothing better to do. I had an itch to explain to my friend what my ability was, seeing that she was the first person who really respected me for who I am, I was afraid, knowing that I could not do much for having me be called crazy.

_She seems to worship you. _Altair mentioned, hearing my thoughts.

_Not right now Altair, I need to explain._

"Well, things are getting interesting. Apparently Altair can telepathically talk to me, but I wouldn't know, seeing that he's a video game character and all... it's strange though I am not used to things like this. I mean, it could be my own brain or something."

Tia gave a nod. "Then, keep me updated."

Minutes had passed as Tia and I had our normal conversations, talking about life and the such.I could hear Altair listening in as if actually interested, seeing how we talked. The feeling was unusual for me, seeing I wasn't used to it at all. Tia had separated, going her own way. I was all alone as usual, walking down the long path once more. The street was more of the freeway home, but it was a long one regardless.

_Alyssa, what do you believe in exactly? Obviously you aren't religious._

_No, I'm not. All my friends and myself believe in what we call the Astral Plane, but that story is... more a personal one._

_Well, tell me, I won't tell anyone else._

_Not until I can gain your trust, Altair._

_Fine, if that is what you wish._


	13. Epilogue

**Chapter 12 - Epilogue**

Altair had wrote all he could, not missing what he learned from Alyssa, knowing that his life wouldn't be the same ever again. The book was that of the title "Shadowed Omen". He had checked on the flower and placed her dagger with the book, that for which it would never be found again.

Altair knew that in the back of his head that this wasn't the end of it, nor was it even near the beginning. There was a lot more, but it was different, seeing that Alyssa only had the telepathic connection, but unknown to his world. Which would mean that someday he would have to explain everything to her when there was a chance.

There was a knock at the door. "Altair, it's Edward, come on, they are waiting for us."

Altair was given a sudden reminder that he was to show the students, Edward included, how to fight as an assassin. His eyes glanced at the book he was writing once more, seeing that it was a story that wouldn't be heard ever again. Altair just knew that he would see her again.

A light smile spread across his face. _On that day, we can explore both worlds._

He gathered his necessary equipment, heading out his bedroom, closing the door. That of where Edward was waiting. They gave a nod, running for the training grounds. Alyssa changed something as Malik once stated to Altair, what she changed was a break from doing work for the Creed, a new experience and a man who changed his views on the new world.


End file.
